Our Mother's Secret
by IzyClover
Summary: I am updating this story slowly and very slowly...it's the sequel to my last story Tomoyo's Secret, it is advisable that you read Tomoyo's Secret first before you read this one...I apologize for my really long hiatus...read my profile for more information
1. Life after 15 years

**A short introduction: -**

This story takes place 15 years after Eriol's death. Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi is married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. Sakura married Syaoran and they also have two kids, Li Syaofeng / Kaze, Li Syaoyu / Amane. Chiharu married Yamazaki and had a daughter, Miki, who is twelve. She's studying in Tomoeda's primary school, a cheerleader captain, very driven and very busy for a 12 year old, but not really closes with the twin. Naoko is still single and is a successful fiction writer and novelist. Rika married Terada-sensei and they have two kids, Erika is 14 and Yuuta is 11. Erika and Yuuta both study in a boarding school, reason behind why they're not really close with the twin. Touya and Yukito are living in Hokkaido and no they have no such thing as what people call as an 'intimate' relation. They're just very, very, good friends. Kero lives with Sakura in Hong Kong and are often seek by the Li clan for advices. Nakuru / Ruby Moon and Suppi / Spinel Sun remained in London, guarding Eriol's properties and did keep in touch with Tomoyo (not very often). I think that's about the entire introduction of the story.

**Note 1:**

It is advisable that you read Tomoyo's Secret before you read this fan fiction. Bear with the grammar and language errors in that fanfic. I was 13 when I started writing that and English is not my first language, it's not even my second language. It's actually my third language. But of course it is entirely up to you whether to read it or not.

**Note 2:**

I will post one chapter specials on the characters, so that you all will get a clearer picture of how they are (since I will and have been adding new characters).

**Note 3:**

My writing style is more in conversation form. So in order for you to understand the story, understand what the characters are talking about.

**Note 4:**

Read and enjoy...and review...flames are welcome...anything that can help me improve is good...

**Disclaimer:-**

No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own my own original character that I fabricated from my own brain. I know you all out there know who(s) I am talking about. Even though it is a really good thought that I actually own CLAMP, those ladies are seriously geniuses for creating these amazing characters (drool worthy, e.g. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kamui (X), and etc). Enough of me ranting now go and read my humble piece of fanfic.

The sun is shining brightly in Tomoeda. A woman, around 30's with shoulder length hair step out of her limo. She walks into a boutique. The workers greet her happily and politely. And they were looking at her adoringly and with full respect. She seats in her office and starts drawing as her hands reach for a drawing pencil. An hour or two later, her office door is knock.

"Come in."

She said. A woman around 50's step into the office.

"You're working hard as usual Tomoyo dear."

The elder woman said. Yes, the woman who is sitting on her office chair is Tomoyo, Daidouji Tomoyo. A successful fashion designer, she has also won the Japan' s designer of the year for four years in the row and international designer for two years. They call her 'The Amethyst Angel' as she owns a pair of striking and beautiful amethyst eyes people could've seen. She herself is a ravishing woman. Her name was also listed in 100 most beautiful people in world (sounds too much? Not for me…for I think Tomoyo is a very magnificent person).

"Okasan aren't you suppose to be in the factory?"

Sonomi smiled.

"I have 30 minutes free. And I wanted to see what you're doing."

Tomoyo sighs.

"As usual, I'll cram in my office and create more clothes. Or did you expect to see me dating a man right now?"

The older woman chuckled.

"Well, that's one of my expectations."

"Sorry to disappoint you then."

Tomoyo continue sketching. Sonomi's expression change, she looks sadder.

"Tomoyo, why don't you go out sometimes? Say, like on a date?"

Tomoyo twitch her lips.

"Iie okasan. I will not go out on a date with anyone."

"It's been 15 years since Eriol's departure. You have your own life."

"Yes, and I have two kids to be taken care of and I have my own business. I have no time for man. Oh, okasan, how many years did you become a widow before you married Fujitaka-san?"

Replied Tomoyo coolly. The older woman blushes.

"Okay, I get the point. But please Tomoyo; I don't want you to follow my steps. Oh gosh, look at the time. I've got to go now."

Sonomi kisses Tomoyo's cheeks and walk out of the boutique. She stares at the picture frame on her table. It was a picture of herself, Sakura, Syaoran and a sly looking fellow with porcelain skin and dark midnight blue eyes (of course you guys know whom that is…and I called him sly-looking…because he is… and must not forget that he-is-such-a-HOTTIE!). The picture was taken 16 years ago when she was 18. She was studying in England that time and Sakura and Syaoran visited to tell her that they're engage. She takes the frame and rubs the picture of the blue haired boy.

"Eriol…"

The images of Eriol clouded her mind. She recalls the memory when she first met Eriol in England. When he saved her from John and his fellow friends.

Flashback

"_Hi, young lady. My name is John. And they are Joey, Calvin, Ben and my pathetic twin brother, James." _

"Do you speak English?" 

"_Yes, I do." _

"_Care to take a walk with us, pretty gal?" _

"_Yeah, it might be fun." _

"_Sumimasen but can I am excuse? I must go home now; my mother is waiting for me." _

"_Nope!" _

"_Guys, leave her alone. I'm sorry for their rudeness." _

"_Ah, shut up James!" _

"_If you don't like it, then just go home." _

"_Yeah!" _

"_Onegai, I'm very new here. I must be at home when it's dinner time." _

"_Yeah sure." _

"_Please John, just let her go." _

"_Not in this lifetime!" _

"_Why should we let go such a pretty gal? Give us some reasonable reasons." _

"_She's...she's...um..." _

"_She's what?" _

_As they were mumbling about Tomoyo a boy came near them and they were really surprise to see the boy except for Tomoyo, because she don't know who is that boy._

"_Hey guys, it's the freak boy!" _

"_What are you guys up to now?" _

"_Oh, nothing!" _

"_We're just talking to this new girl here." _

"_Uhuh..." _

"_And, we're about to leave now." _

"_See you tomorrow at the university." _

"_Yeah sure." _

"_Sorry about the mess." _

_The boys leave Tomoyo and the boy there. The boy went towards Tomoyo to make sure she's all right._

"_Miss, are you alright?" _

"_Yes, but I'm so scared..." _

_Tomoyo then cried as hard as she could. She then presses her face into the boy's chest. After a while she let the boy go after she realizes what she had done._

"_Gomen. I didn't mean to do that, I..." _

"_Eh? You're Japanese?" _

"_Why, yes I am. Why did you ask?" _

_The boy seems to know her. He then asks her._

"_Daidouji-san, is that you? Is it really you?" _

"_Huh? How did you know my family name?" _

_She looks up and saw a young man with dark blue eyes with a pair of thin glasses looking at her with a smile on his face. She was very puzzled of it._

"_Sorry, but do I know you?" _

"_Yeah! It's me, Hiiragizawa Eriol" _

_Tomoyo looks really shocked to hear that but she just stay as calm as she could. Then Eriol helps Tomoyo to get up from the ground and walk her to her apartment._

"_Wow, I never thought that I would be meeting you here after six years." _

"_Yeah, I thought that too. So, why are you here Daidouji-san?" _

"_I'm here to register myself...Oops, we're here. Thanks for helping me back there; okay I'm going to go upstairs now. Hope we'll meet again, ja, Hiiragizawa-kun. Do come to visit me here when you're free." _

"_Hai, ja." _

End of flashback

Tomoyo curled her lip. She put down the frame and stares at it bitterly. She sighs and continued her work.

Review…flames are very much welcome…suggestions and ideas are also welcome….

Till then, loads of love,

IzyNaniMe

1st May 2003


	2. the twins aka the troublemaker?

**A short introduction: -**

This story takes place 15 years after Eriol's death. Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi is married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. Sakura married Syaoran and they also have two kids, Li Syaofeng / Kaze, Li Syaoyu / Amane. Chiharu married Yamazaki and had a daughter, Miki, who is twelve. She's studying in Tomoeda's primary school, a cheerleader captain, very driven and very busy for a 12 year old, but not really closes with the twin. Naoko is still single and is a successful fiction writer and novelist. Rika married Terada-sensei and they have two kids, Erika is 14 and Yuuta is 11. Erika and Yuuta both study in a boarding school, reason behind why they're not really close with the twin. Touya and Yukito are living in Hokkaido and no they have no such thing as what people call as an 'intimate' relation. They're just very, very, good friends. Kero lives with Sakura in Hong Kong and are often seek by the Li clan for advices. Nakuru / Ruby Moon and Suppi / Spinel Sun remained in London, guarding Eriol's properties and did keep in touch with Tomoyo (not very often). I think that's about the entire introduction of the story.

**Note 1:**

It is advisable that you read Tomoyo's Secret before you read this fan fiction. Bear with the grammar and language errors in that fanfic. I was 13 when I started writing that and English is not my first language, it's not even my second language. It's actually my third language. But of course it is entirely up to you whether to read it or not.

**Note 2:**

I will post one chapter specials on the characters, so that you all will get a clearer picture of how they are (since I will and have been adding new characters).

**Note 3:**

My writing style is more in conversation form. So in order for you to understand the story, understand what the characters are talking about.

**Note 4:**

Read and enjoy...and review...flames are welcome...anything that can help me improve is good...

**Disclaimer:-**

No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own my own original character that I fabricated from my own brain. I know you all out there know who(s) I am talking about. Even though it is a really good thought that I actually own CLAMP, those ladies are seriously geniuses for creating these amazing characters (drool worthy, e.g. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kamui (X), and etc). Enough of me ranting now go and read my humble piece of fanfic.

Yuki Shiro high,

The most prestigious private secondary school in Tokyo and whole Japan, is the place where Tomoyo will always be seen either than her boutique, at least once a week. It's all because of two teenagers (besides the principal has a huge crush on Tomoyo. So she will always be called to that school often even though the twin didn't do anything big). Twins, both have a similar habit. That is trouble making. Hikaru and Hakuro, the most famous teens in school. Both of them got looks and brain. Kuro is the brilliant one and Karu is the creative one. Kuro was offered to enter Oxford and Karu was once offered into Julie Art School of Art even though they're only 15 years. They love trouble, but somehow they always manage to get them self out of the sticky situation. The teachers love and also hated them. For they are good students and super troublemaker, they were labeled as 'Trouble' for the whole school. Today Tomoyo's limo is seen at the school ground. She step out of the car and walks into the principal's office. In there she found two youngsters, looking rather angelic.

"Daidouji-sama, please have a seat."

Offered principal Fujiwara (who is looking at Tomoyo with a perverted smile).

"Iie, daijoubu."

She snaps. She looks at the twin.

"So what did they do today?"

Ask Tomoyo irritably. Principal Fujiwara clears his throat.

"Well, they throw dusters at their teacher's face."

He glances at them. They both give a small smile.

"Yes, we did."

Answer the twin.

"The teacher was hogging on the phone and didn't concentrate on class."

Says Kuro. Tomoyo stares at them both and place a murderous look on them.

"I ask you to come because I want you to pick them up so they won't be able to spend more time at school after school period."

"I understand."

She signals the both of them to go out first.

"Wait for me in the car."

She snapped. Then she looks at principal Fujiwara who was grinning and looking rather perverted. His eyes were looking wildly at Tomoyo's slender frame, which look very breathtaking in the office suit that she's wearing.

"So tell me Fujiwara-san, why on earth did you call me here?"

The man blinks.

"Your child's matter of course."

Tomoyo frown.

"The teacher wasn't concentrating on her class. I don't see anything wrong in this matter if my kids were trying to make their teacher concentrate more."

Her stares sharpen.

"You just want to see me saying sorry for them to you, don't you? I guess you enjoy that then."

Tomoyo cross her arms on her chest.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

Replied principal Fujiwara, a bit startle.

"If they do anymore trouble, just call my secretary. She'll come."

"But the guardians or parents are more important. Perhaps their father?"

Tomoyo frown.

"They don't have a father anymore. If they have, you'd be in a very deep trouble."

She blinks her eyes slowly.

"Anyway, I think that's all you've got to say and I'm sure that's all that I wanted to say. Sayonara."

She steps into her limo and found the twin looking at her with their angelic smile. Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hakuro. Karu has blue eyes (Eriol eyes) with shoulder length black purplish hair (Tomoyo's hair). Kuro has the same violet eyes as Tomoyo and messy black bluish hair (Eriol's hair).

"Okasan, what were you two talking about?"

Ask Karu.

"Nothing it's just that it's time that I should make that old man stop bothering me."

She glances at them.

"And you two, can't you two just be normal kids and don't make trouble so much. You two will be grounded for a week for making me come here. Because I really dislike this school."

"Yare yare desu ne."

Said Karu.

"Whatever."

Said Kuro who wasn't paying much attention to what Tomoyo has said.

"Home, Yogi."

Said Tomoyo to her driver Yogi.

At the Daidouji Mansion,

Tomoyo went straight to her study room while Karu and Kuro went to a room with a big door. They push the door and went inside. It is their study room (or trouble planning base).

"Why is okasan so angry whenever she came to pick us up?"

Ask Karu.

"She hates the principal, remember?"

"Well who likes him?"

He clears his throat.

"What I mean is that okasan, seems like she hates man except for ojiisan and uncle Li."

"And you. You forgot to count yourself. Or did you consider yourself as a non male?"

Kuro frown. Then he sighs.

"What about our tousan?"

"I don't know. We have never met him ever since we're born. Okasan only told me that he died on saving her that is 15 years ago when mom was just two days pregnant with us."

"She told me too. But he's a man too right? Then, did she hate him like she hates guys now?"

"No I don't think so."

"Then, what's the cause of her hatred to man?"

Ask Karu.

"Maybe because she loves tousan so much that she closed herself from other mans. Oba san told me that she cried like everyday after tousan's departure and she also told me that he's a very good looking person and very well mannered."

Said Kuro, in-a-matter-of-factly.

"Speaking of tousan, we never knew anything about him, except how he looks like. What I can say is he is such a good-looking person. "

"Yup, and aunt Sakura told me that we look very much like a blend of tousan and okasan. Tousan have blue hair and blue eyes."

"That means I have his hair colour and feature and you have his deep blue eyes."

Karu cup her chin with her hand. Then glance at Kuro.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kuro frown as he meets her glance.

"You mean, search her personal belongings to find out more about tousan?"

Karu clap her hands.

"We sure are twin. So what do you think?"

Kuro pick a book lying on the table. He chooses to ignore what Karu had suggested.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a chicken!"

Kuro stares at her.

"Please…."

She stares back at him with her puppy eyes.

"Iya."

He replies sternly. Karu's brow arched.

"Fine, if I can't persuade you in the clean way then dirty it should be."

Karu pout her lip.

"What do you intend to do?"

He asked curiously.

"Don't pretend to be an angel when you're not that angelic. I know what you've been up to lately."

Kuro put down the book.

"What have I been up to lately?"

Karu smiles rather deviously.

"Well let's see…a few days ago someone hacked into the main computer of University of Central England. And the hacker didn't spoil any files. It seems like he was looking for something. He was looking for a student's info. The student's family name was Hiiragizawa…and I found that the hacker's location is in Japan. In Tomoeda, isn't it a bit too obvious, whoever that person is? "

Kuro bit his lip.

"Oh come on. I know that you've been looking for tousan's info. Don't be stingy, show it to me."

She put a hand on her hip and stares at her brother dully. Kuro rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Wakarimashita…yare yare…"

He turns on his I Mac and got online. Karu take a chair and sit beside him. Kuro surf the net swiftly and crack some sites and codes. And finally he found what he was looking for. He type 'Hiiragizawa Eriol' on the search student's personal info. Not more than 10 seconds the whole file is shown on the 24' inch monitor.

"How long have you been trying to get this?"

Asked Karu.

"Eh to…since late last year."

"That's long."

"It hasn't been easy. It's like Hiiragizawa Eriol a.k.a. our tousan, doesn't exist."

Karu blinks.

"Someone must've deleted it."

Kuro shook his head.

"Nope, it's more likely like someone doesn't want us to see it, to know about him. Because coincidently, every time I near to find it I always got disconnected and the page were always missing. And when I search other places there is not even tint info about him."

Karu frowns.

"Okay, coincidently. Well, just hope that it works this time."

Kuro turn to his PC.

"Ah, here it is! Just hope that it works…"

He clicks on the word 'Hiiragizawa Eriol'. Karu bit her fingers while Kuro beg on his PC. Within 1 minute the page was ready. A picture of a young man with midnight blue eyes covered by a pair of thin spectacles and dark blue hair appear on the screen. The two teenagers gawk at the picture.

"It's him!"

Cried Karu.

"Not so loud. Or Okasan will hear us."

Said Kuro sternly.

"…If there is actually a boy who looks like tousan in school…I'd probably stalk him or do anything to get him…"

Said Karu, still not taking her eyes of the screen. Kuro snorted.

"Get a grip, Karu…okay let's see his profile…"

He clicked on the word 'Profile'. A new page appears.

"Check this out…He took art and music…best student of the year…he plays the piano…and has played for many shows and concerts…"

The door suddenly burst open. Both Karu and Kuro turn around quickly. Tomoyo is standing there staring at them with narrow eyes.

"What was that?"

Tomoyo asked. Kuro pull the plug of his PC.

"Nothing!"

Answered Kuro and Karu immediately. Tomoyo frowns at their sudden answer.

"Okay…"

Said Tomoyo, suspiciously.

"…Whatever you two are hiding from me…please make sure it's nothing big that would cause trouble and involve me in it…"

Warned Tomoyo as she stares at them.

"Oh okasan, we're such an angel. How could we do such bad and mean stuff?"

Said Karu innocently (she reminds us of someone…of course…Hiiragizawa Eriol…she is his daughter…).

A big sweat drop appears on Tomoyo and Kuro's head.

"Whatever…anyway, I came to call you two to have dinner with me…"

"Dinner with you? Sugoi!!!"

Said Karu cheerfully.

"Sure, but you go first I need to check on my things first."

Said Kuro. Tomoyo smile and left the two teens in their workshop (yes I call it workshop). Kuro turn to his PC and found that he had accidentally pulled his PC plug. He turns to Karu sighing.

"I haven't saved that info. Just great! Got to search for it again."

Karu pat his back.

"Relax, you can do it later. Let's eat, I'm starving."

Kuro sighs as Karu pull him out of the room towards the dining room.

Review…flames are very much welcome…suggestions and ideas are also welcome….

Till then, loads of love,

IzyNaniMe

15th May 2003


	3. What does she think I am?

Yeah! Finally the sequel for Tomoyo's Secret! I have the idea so I decided to write it down. Because Tomoyo's Secret is the first major story I've done. And I thought I would never be able to finish it….  
  
In this story Tomoyo is a successful fashion designer. Sonomi was married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. And Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. I haven't decided who'll be the lead. Tomoyo or Karu and Kuro. And of course I'll put action. The twin will be a troublemaker and I mean…a real troublemaker…*evil grin*.....  
  
Note 1:  
  
Never try to read this story if you haven't read Tomoyo's Secret...or you'd be no where in this story...  
  
Note 2:  
  
I was thinking of putting the twins name as Hikaru and Hikari...but it sounds so...usual...Karu and Kari...see what I mean?...so I put Hakuro instead...to be frank I've never heard of the word Hakuro...I kinda made that up...if there is a meaning for Hakuro please tell me....Karu and Kuro...I just couldn't resist...because my cat's name is Kuro...her full name is Furaikuroda...which means(?)...anyone who read Eriol's Niece knows what it means....I'm so in love with Furaikuroda..........  
  
Note 3:  
  
I'll be putting a lot of flashback in this ficcie...to freshen up your memory on Tomoyo's Secret....and to make it more dramatic........  
  
Note 4:  
  
Please help me with the title I'm so confuse and blank about the title...  
  
Note 5:  
  
Read and enjoy....and review....flames are welcome...anything that can help me improve is good...  
  
_________________________  
  
Yuki Shiro high,   
  
Karu and Kuro are having their recess. Kuro has to stay very near with Karu, because she usually will have a fight with other students during recess, especially with the 'popular' girls. They always pick on Karu on for no reasons at all and they always laugh at her because she doesn't have a father. But she manage because they're likely picking the wrong person because Karu has the most sizzling and saucy language ever that can make people cried. But of course she never gets to her limit like cursing their family. Kuro in the other hand is a bookworm. He's cool and nerdy (he'll put on his glasses when he's reading and trust me…you don't want to bother him when he's reading…well, the only person who can do that is only Karu and Tomoyo). Nobody really dare pick on him because of Karu. It's not like he can't defend himself. But Karu insisted. Both of them actually know martial arts. Because when they were younger Tomoyo sent them to learn various kinds of martial arts. Since they're just like her when she was younger, a daughter of a very rich woman rich that people would kidnap for money or business matters. She know how it feels being followed everywhere by her bodyguards. And she knows very well that the twins would object if she hires bodyguards for them.   
  
Karu and Kuro (of course he's reading a book) are eating their lunch. A boy and a girl sit in front of them.   
  
"Konichiwa, daisuki na tomodachi!"  
  
Said Karu cheerfully.   
  
"Konichiwa."  
  
Said the newcomers.   
  
"Ne, Hiro-kun, is there any basketball practice today?"   
  
"Aa…at 4 o'clock sharp…"  
  
Answered Hiro.   
  
"Karu-chan, don't you think you should act more lady like?"  
  
Said the girl.   
  
"Nani? …And be effeminate like Kuro? …Arigato…demo…no way Haru-chan…"  
  
Kuro stares at Karu narrowly.   
  
"What do you mean with 'effeminate' like me?"  
  
Karu stick her tongue at Kuro. Kuro return it with a death glare. Chihiro and Haruko sweat drops.   
  
"Okay then, stick being tomboyish. Just don't call your onisan by names."  
  
Said Haruko finally. Karu smile innocently.   
  
"My, my…the sudden protective hen…if I didn't know any better…I think you like Kuro…"   
  
Said Karu teasingly. Kuro continue reading his book and chooses to ignore them.  
  
"Uso! Of course I like him demo, not in that kind of way that you actually meant."  
  
She snaps.   
  
"Hai, hai…but you don't have to snap…you made it sounds that it's true by doing that…"  
  
Haruko blush. She bit her lip.   
  
"That's what you get if you ever try to challenge Karu in speech."  
  
Said Chihiro in a-matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"You'd be a very good debater Karu. Why didn't you join the debate club?"  
  
Karu snort.  
  
"I'll accept that as a compliment. Why I didn't join it? …Well I love basketball more…and by the way I have violin and harp class, and I also join the volleyball and swimming club."  
  
She pauses.  
  
"…Joining a debate club is so boring…because every time I get the debate topic…I have to be either be the opposition or government…and the title is always…in my opinion…unfair…because I always agree on half of each of it…and in debate you have to choose a side and I hated that. And by the way, those snobbish bitch is in that club."  
  
Chihiro and Haruko stares at her dully.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Iie, it's just that when you touch the topic where it concern the matter of Yamato Shizuka and her friends it reminds me of all the bad things she said to and did to us especially you. Never knew that they're in the debate club."  
  
Said Haruko in a matter-of-factly tone.   
  
"And please never forget that jerky Azusa Takeru who has been flirting with you. And because of him, Yamato hates you more than she already have."  
  
Karu giggles.  
  
"And for the fact that he join the basketball club because of me. He always smiles goofily at me. I'm so sick of it. Kami-sama, they sure are lunatics."  
  
Kuro snorts.   
  
"Doshite, Kuro-kun?"  
  
Asked Haruko and Chihiro.  
  
"Baka… ano bouya no baka… Why is he, in the first place chasing you, the school troublemaker and his girlfriend's archenemy? And plus you're a tomboy, you don't even act like a girl how did he even notice you?"  
  
Kuro ends his words with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, suddenly the mute has spoken. What is happening? Is the world turning upside down? I'll take it as a very low compliment anyone has ever given me, thank you."  
  
Said Karu, sarcastically as she pretends to look dreadful.   
  
"Kuro-kun that is not how a brother describe his own sister. Maybe she is a tomboy but still she's a 3.5 and 4.0 student. And she's pretty popular among guys here. She's nice, brainy and beautiful plus, she's pretty tall for a 15 year old. What more could you ask from a girl?"  
  
Asked Haruko. Karu shakes her hand with Haruko.  
  
"Thank you (actually I want to write down 'arigatou' but using 'thank you sounds more…what's the word…whatever…but if I use the Japanese word it sounds a bit modest and I don't want Karu to be that modest)."  
  
Said Karu, relieve.   
  
"Haru-chan, don't you think it's a bit too flattering?"  
  
Asked Karu, innocently.  
  
"Well the fact that she's not just my sister, she's my twin sister and the fact that she always catches my 'tail' and kept calling an 'effeminate' person."   
  
Karu grin at the two words. Kuro glare at her narrowly.   
  
"I think that is the real way how to describe my sister, thank you."  
  
The twin shared a glare.  
  
"Well, I guess because she's 'too' (and I stress the word 'too') popular among all the students or because she's like the school's number one candidate for 'most hard to get girl'. And I heard that Azusa actually is trying to win a bet that Yamato dared him to."  
  
Explains Chihiro.  
  
"A bet? Talk to me Hiro."  
  
Said Kuro, interestedly as he puts down his book.  
  
"Now I'm a 'prize'? What do they think I am? Who does she think she is? Making a bet like that, does she think that she owns me? Bitch!"  
  
Whined Karu.   
  
"Karu-chan, sit and lower your voice."  
  
Whispered Chihiro as most of the students from the nearby tables are eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Well if I'm not wrong I heard it too. But I heard it from Yamato herself."  
  
Said Haruko. Everyone by the table turn their glance at Haruko.  
  
"When? Where?"  
  
"Two days ago, when I was in the toilet. I was in the cubicle and I heard her talked to her sidekick."  
  
"Hiroki Rei and Nagasaki Amane."  
  
Said Karu and Chihiro together.  
  
"As I was saying, I overheard their conversation. Yamato said that she make the bet just to teach you a lesson for messing with her but never thought that Azusa would 'actually' fall for you. That is why she's gnashing her teeth because of you."  
  
She said. Karu made a small snort.  
  
"Well, she sure 'messed' herself up and manage to make me miserable too. Urgh! What is wrong with her? She tends to make me miserable. By calling me names and constantly teasing me nastily about me not having a father calling okasan a 'cheap woman'. I was the one whose suppose to be very angry with her."   
  
Kuro frown.  
  
"She said that to you? Being the opposite sex is really harder that I thought. And they are a lot meaner, they psycho people. Not like us, everything is more physically."  
  
Claimed Kuro.  
  
"You have no idea. It's lucky that you're not a pesky brother. If not my life would be more miserable. All the mood swings, periods, hygiene stuff and lots more."  
  
She complains.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it, just stop. I can't take it. That's what my mother always said every time she returned home from work. And sometimes I hear it from Haruko."  
  
Said Chihiro. Haruko blush.  
  
"Look, it's Yamato Shizuka and her minions at that table."  
  
They all turn to the direction that Karu said. A girl with shoulder length curly dyed brownish blonde (typical Japanese colour) hair. In front of her sits two girls with the same hair colour.   
  
"So which on is Yamato Shizuka?"  
  
Asked Kuro.  
  
"The one with the curly hair. The straight long hair is Amane and the short curly hair is Rei."  
  
Showed Haruko.  
  
"Hmm, I have nicknames for them. Curly, straighty and shorty."  
  
Said Chihiro.  
  
"I have better nicknames for them. Bitch 1, bitch 2 and bitch 3."  
  
Adds Karu.  
  
"Karu-chan, onegai, stops saying that word."  
  
The bell rings as the sign of recess is over.  
  
"That's our bell. Let's get class."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review....................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
  
2nd July 2003 


	4. The Good News

Yeah! Finally the sequel for Tomoyo's Secret! I have the idea so I decided to write it down. Because Tomoyo's Secret is the first major story I've done. And I thought I would never be able to finish it….  
  
In this story Tomoyo is a successful fashion designer. Sonomi was married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. And Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. I haven't decided who'll be the lead. Tomoyo or Karu and Kuro. And of course I'll put action. The twin will be a troublemaker and I mean…a real troublemaker…*evil grin*.....  
  
Note 1:  
  
Never try to read this story if you haven't read Tomoyo's Secret...or you'd be no where in this story...  
  
Note 2:  
  
I was thinking of putting the twins name as Hikaru and Hikari...but it sounds so...usual...Karu and Kari...see what I mean?...so I put Hakuro instead...to be frank I've never heard of the word Hakuro...I kinda made that up...if there is a meaning for Hakuro please tell me....Karu and Kuro...I just couldn't resist...because my cat's name is Kuro...her full name is Furaikuroda...which means(?)...anyone who read Eriol's Niece knows what it means....I'm so in love with Furaikuroda..........  
  
Note 3:  
  
I'll be putting a lot of flashback in this ficcie...to freshen up your memory on Tomoyo's Secret....and to make it more dramatic........  
  
Note 4:  
  
Already have a title...what do you guys think?...I think it kinda sounds lame...but oh well....  
  
Note 5:  
  
Read and enjoy....and review....flames are welcome...anything that can help me improve is good...  
  
Note 6:  
  
It's a bit of a crap chapter but a bit fun...Tomoyo making a cameo appearance......ahaks....it's my b'day....that's why I update...as a treat for my birthday....enjoy!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yuki Shiro indoor basketball court,  
  
4 o'clock, basketball practices. Karu is changing into her jersey. A tall (about 5'9 and Karu is 5'5) chubby girl sits beside her.   
  
"Takenouchi Rinko, I thought you weren't coming."  
  
Said Karu excitedly and hug the girl.  
  
"Well I'm here now."  
  
She said nonchalantly.   
  
"I'm done! Let's jump to the court, I just can't wait to teach that Azusa lesson."  
  
Said Karu mischievously. Rinko arch her brow.  
  
"Is he still chasing you around?"  
  
"Yeah, and it gets better."  
  
Karu said, sarcastically.  
  
"Nandato?"   
  
Asked the curious girl.  
  
"I was informed that he actually had a bet with Yamato. And guess what?"  
  
"You're the 'grand prize' for it?"  
  
She guessed. Karu smile bitterly.  
  
"You are such a genius Rinko."  
  
Rinko snorts.  
  
"Karu, it's not like I just known you for a day. It's been 7 years. Ever since I moved to Japan. You're my first friend and my best friend. And by the way, in that matter, even an idiot know."  
  
Karu pats Rinko's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, and I'm pretty bless to have you as my best pal."  
  
"Hush, hush, let's get out of here and hit the court."  
  
The two girls head towards the court. There they find Chihiro and the whole basketball team (and it's pretty obvious that these two are the only girls).   
  
"What took you guys?"  
  
Asked Chihiro.  
  
"Girl stuff."  
  
Said the two girls together. Chihiro mouth the word 'oh' and sighs.   
  
"Okay, guys gather around!"  
  
Yelled the tallest boy there (obviously the team captain). All the players gather around him.  
  
"I got a very good announcement to make."  
  
He said.   
  
"What is it Sakuya-kun?"  
  
Asked Karu anxiously.   
  
"Is Azusa out of the team, Asakura-sempai?"  
  
Asked some of them. Sakuya sighs and shake his head.  
  
"Unfortunately… ano aitsu wa… not kicked out of the team."  
  
He said half-heartedly.   
  
"So what's the so call good news?"  
  
"There's nothing more good than him out of the team."  
  
Said the others.  
  
"I know it's sad but the good news is that our principal just told me that our petition to let Rinko-kun and Hikaru-kun join the team for the interschool and regional basketball tournament was…"  
  
"A success?"  
  
Said the whole team, almost shouting.  
  
"Sou."  
  
Said the Captain.   
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
Screamed the two girls.  
  
"Omedeto!"  
  
Said the whole team.  
  
"This is so cool!"  
  
"There is something much cooler. Here."  
  
Said Sakuya as he handed the girls their new jersey. With number and their name.   
  
"Arigato, Asakura-sempai."  
  
Said Rinko gaily.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, I knew you two would make it. So that's why I ordered the heresy earlier, Rinko-kun."  
  
"Kirei dake domo sa."  
  
"Glad that you like it."  
  
Rinko blushes when Sakuya pat her shoulder. Karu giggles on how the way Rinko acted.  
  
"Do you like it Hikaru-kun?"  
  
Asked Sakuya.  
  
"Like it? Of course I do. Kono mama janpu shitai! And how many times have I told you to call me Karu?"  
  
The taller boy giggle. Suddenly, Karu feels a hand is rest upon her shoulder. Without hesitation Karu did her Aikido manoeuvre and pull the stranger down.   
  
"Itai…"  
  
Moaned the poor boy who tasted (XD) Karu's special move.  
  
"Eh! Azusa Takeru?"  
  
Two of the players said help him up. He arrogantly tidy ups his clothes.   
  
"That…was a very 'warm' welcome Hikaru."  
  
He said sarcastically.   
  
"Dou naru no? Why haven't you guys start playing yet?"  
  
The jersey on Karu and Rinko's hand catches his eyes.  
  
"Are they in the team for the tournament Asakura?"  
  
Sakuya nods. Azusa smirks, he is about to say something but Sakuya grab his shoulder before he could make any move.   
  
"Ne, Azusa, hold on whatever you want to say and don't dare make any comment on Rinko-kun. And I forgot to tell you, it's decided that you'll the reserve player on the tournament."  
  
Said Sakuya.  
  
"Nani!?"   
  
Snaps Azusa. Rinko felt very happy that Sakuya stood up for her. Because Azusa always condemned her for being too fat and is not qualified to play for the team. He thinks that she is not fit enough to play. But the fact is that Rinko is one of the best players. Even though her physical doesn't show it but she's actually the fastest player in the court. Karu spread a big very content smile on her face and smirk at Azusa.   
  
"Okay team let's start the game!"  
  
So it begins. Azusa takes his place by the benches and stare at Sakuya and the rest of the basketball team sourly. Rinko and Karu are both doing a very good move. Rinko snatch the ball from Chihiro (the opponent) and use her speed and strength to pass the ball to Karu. Whilst Karu catch the ball and slip through the other players and pass the ball to Sakuya and he made it, he made a slam dunk (can't help it because I just love basketball. Sorry if there's anything that isn't right on how I describe it because I actually just play and loving it but not knowing much about what the move names are). After the game has finish, every player takes their seat in the benches and starts talking about new strategy.   
  
"Karu!"  
  
Called someone. Karu turn around saw her mother, Tomoyo who was watching the game after the second half.   
  
"Okasan, you came. This is a surprise, and did you not say that you never want to step your foot at this school anymore yesterday?"  
  
Asked Karu curiously.  
  
"Eh, demo, what I really mean is that I never wanted to step into Principal Fujiwara's office."  
  
Karu smile.   
  
"Konichiwa, Daidouji-san."  
  
Greeted Rinko, Chihiro and Sakuya.  
  
"Ogenki desu ka, minna?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai, okagesama ogenki desu!"  
  
Answered the trio.   
  
"It's been really a long time since I saw you Daidouji-san."  
  
"And it's nice to see you."  
  
"And you're prettier every time we see you.  
  
Tomoyo let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Don't flatter me too much or I'll melt."  
  
Karu and the others giggle.   
  
"It's nice to see you all too. My, my, look at you all. You've grown a lot."  
  
"It's because it's been a year since you last see them."  
  
Said Karu.  
  
"Asakura Sakuya and Takenouchi Rinko, what have you been eating to be this tall? And Hagihara Chihiro, have you been grooming yourself?"  
  
All of them chuckle.   
  
"It's always fun to have you around Daidouji-san."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They said. Tomoyo smile.  
  
"Well I would really love to hang out with you guys because you all are such adorable kids. But I'm very busy I rarely have time for my children."  
  
She explained.  
  
"True, very true."  
  
Adds Karu.  
  
"Look at the time I got to go. There are a few important clients from England are coming by 7 o'clock. Ikou yo, Karu, I need to rush. Do you kids need a ride?"  
  
She offers.  
  
"Arigatou, demo we can manage."  
  
Declined the three, politely.   
  
"Then we're of now."  
  
"Ja ne minna."  
  
Said Karu. The two of them walk towards the car. And Kuro is waiting by the car (and of course he's reading). Before Karu manages to reach for Kuro or the car a hand take hold of her wrist. She turns around and saw Azusa Takeru.   
  
"Why are you touching me? Let go."  
  
Asked Karu.  
  
"Well I like to."  
  
He simply answered.  
  
"I beg your pardon young man, my daughter just told you of."  
  
Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh Daidouji-san, how rude I am, I haven't even introduce myself yet. Watashi wa namae Azusa Takeru."  
  
"Well nice to know you. Can you please take your hands of my daughter as she don't look too pleasant with it?"  
  
Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I like your daughter Daidouji-san but she kept refusing me. Can you volunteer in her place? Even though you're much older than I am, I think you are very beautiful too."  
  
He said snootily. Tomoyo frowns at his word.  
  
  
  
"Take that back you jerk! You're being rude to my okasan!"  
  
Yelled Karu angrily at him. Kuro puts down his book and glare Azusa.  
  
"You know I finally understand what Karu means with you being pesky. You are going to pay for saying that to my okasan."  
  
Warned Kuro.  
  
"Oh, the geek has opened his mouth. I thought you didn't know how to speak but you prove me wrong."  
  
The next he knew is that he is lying on the hard tarmac ground. (Yes, Kuro punch him, on the face, coolly) Karu and Tomoyo bother are amaze because Kuro never acted that way before.  
  
"Never insult my okasan. And make a mental note to not bother my sister anymore. If you don't you'll be hearing more from me."  
  
Azusa spit out a tooth from his mouth (must hurt a lot). He mutters the word 'gaki' under his breath.   
  
"I heard that."  
  
Said Kuro warningly.  
  
"Kuro! Enough, he's rude but you should not do that. Let's go home."  
  
Said Tomoyo sternly. Kuro didn't answer. He picks up his book and get into the car. So the three left the school, leaving Azusa lying there.  
  
"You'll pay for this tooth. Hiiragizawa Hakuro."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review....................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
  
7th August 2003 (12.08 a.m.) 


	5. The client

In this story Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi was married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. And Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. I haven't decided who'll be the lead. Tomoyo or Karu and Kuro. And of course I'll put action. The twin will be a troublemaker and I mean…a real troublemaker…*evil grin*.....  
  
Note 1:  
  
Never try to read this story if you haven't read Tomoyo's Secret...or you'd be no where in this story...  
  
Note 2:  
  
I was thinking of putting the twins name as Hikaru and Hikari...but it sounds so...usual...Karu and Kari...see what I mean?...so I put Hakuro instead...to be frank I've never heard of the word Hakuro...I kinda made that up...if there is a meaning for Hakuro please tell me....Karu and Kuro...I just couldn't resist...because my cat's name is Kuro...her full name is Furaikuroda...which means(?)...anyone who read Eriol's Niece knows what it means....I'm so in love with Furaikuroda..........  
  
Note 3:  
  
I'll be putting a lot of flashback in this ficcie...to freshen up your memory on Tomoyo's Secret....and to make it more dramatic........  
  
Note 4:  
  
Already have a title...what do you guys think?...I think it kinda sounds lame...but oh well....  
  
Note 5:  
  
You know as I read Tomoyo's Secret all over again, there were not even once where I mention how Yuet and Ben looks like or John or James. So here are the tiny 4.1.1. for them.  
  
John Anthony  
  
Hair-Dark Brown  
  
Eyes- Hazel  
  
James Anthony  
  
Hair- Brown  
  
Eyes- Misty gray  
  
Ben/ Mong Shou  
  
Hair- Black  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Mong Yuet  
  
Hair- Brunette  
  
Eyes- Black  
  
How they look like depends on your imagination. I got my own kind of look for them in my head, how about you guys? Use your imagination but please, wisely, and I mean it.  
  
Note 6:  
  
You guys must be wondering how come the twins use Hiiragizawa whilst Tomoyo is not. Well I just kinds think that Tomoyo still respect her mother and family name and loves it (not that she doesn't love Eriol) plus the fact she's not officially nor publicly known as Mrs. Hiiragizawa (they are not married, remember?), so Instead of using the name on her own, it's better for the kids to take the name since they are his (Eriol) kids. So that leaves a trademark of him.  
  
Note 7:  
  
Read and enjoy....and review....flames are welcome...anything that can help me improve is good...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night, at a well known hotel coffee house.  
  
Tomoyo and her secretary Ms. Kunihide Kowari are waiting for their client. Seven men in trench coat and black suit approaches them, one of them is wearing a brown elegantly cut suit. Ms. Kunihide stands up and share a hand shake the brown suited men.  
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir. I'm Ms. Daidouji's personal secretary, Kunihide Kowari."  
  
Tomoyo stands up.  
  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Pleasure to-…"  
  
As Tomoyo is about to held her hand out, she stops as she sees the man's face. She stares at him.   
  
"… John Anthony?"  
  
The man in front of her smirks.   
  
"Yeah, that's me. Your ex-colleague in the university, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo frown. She takes a deep breath.   
  
"It's an honour to meet you again. You're still as lovely as you were 15 years ago."  
  
He said as he kisses Tomoyo's hand.   
  
"So, you're my important client from England?"  
  
He smiles.  
  
"Kind of. I wish I were but I'm just here for James actually. He's your important client. H e couldn't make it and he asked me to do this for him."  
  
Tomoyo arch her eyebrow. She sighs.  
  
"Let's not talk much more. Let's get down to business. Kowari, give me the paper work."  
  
Ms. Kunihide passes her an envelope.  
  
"Okay, your company has agreed to sponsor my fashion show in London next fall. And also venture into this line (the fashion business). And your boss, James, told me that he wants me, to make the university's new graduation robe (For the graduates, lecturers and counsellor). In return of his sponsorship."  
  
"Your chairman has promise our company a sponsorship worth £40 million (I don't actually know how much it would take to do a fashion show so I just name a price since I'm so clueless because I'm not really a fan of new so-called trendy fashion, I'm more of a casual wear person)."  
  
Informed Ms. Kunihide. John frowns.  
  
"£40 million? I could buy a real estate with that much."  
  
"Well making a fashion show is very expensive. Paying models, paying for the runway, the stage manager, make up artist and many more, sir."  
  
Said Ms. Kunihide. John eyed her narrowly.  
  
"Well yes, I knew all about it. I was touching a bit of your sense of humour. But looks like that you don't really have one Ms Kunihide."   
  
Ms. Kunihide arches her eyebrow.   
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but can you please just sign this contract because I'm really busy and I'm trying to buy my time for an occasion. Here."  
  
She said as she hands him the document.   
  
"An occasion? What's the occasion Tomoyo?"  
  
He asked. Tomoyo smile.  
  
"Well, Mr. Anthony, I really don't want to be rude but it's really non of your concern. Please, just sign the paper."  
  
She said, sternly.  
  
"Okay, if you say so."  
  
He takes out his pen from his pocket and signs the paper. Ms. Kunihide examines the paper before putting it back into the envelope. They all stands up and share a handshake. John takes Tomoyo's hand and kisses it. Tomoyo quickly pull her hand away from him.   
  
"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you sir. I will contact the chairman of your company to confirm it."  
  
Said Ms. Kunihide.  
  
"Thank you for doing business with my company. Now, we will have to leave you gentlemen, I wish you all a safe journey back to London."  
  
Tomoyo said as she walk towards the hotel lobby and leave the hotel compound. John sits by the table and order some drinks.   
  
"That girl has turn out to be a very stunning woman and fiery, don't you think so, master?"  
  
He said to his bodyguards. The seven men merge and become one (okay, I know it's in a hotel but it's in the private area of a coffee house where there are separate rooms for VIP guest). A boy not older than 15 years old in black robe appears from the combination. He sits in front of John. He's green eyes shine like emerald and his long blonde bangs covers half of his face.  
  
"Yes, she has."  
  
Answer the boy. He laughs quietly.  
  
"Of course, if she is not, she's not worth it to be Clow's women."  
  
John replies.  
  
"Clow's women are always desirable by everyone especially the ones from the Mong family, like me."  
  
Said the boy adoringly yet desirably (I'm very confused for this sentence, can anybody help me? I'm still learning by myself about this stuff, I wanted to take tuition on English but my dad insist I don't need one because he thinks I can survive on it on my own since he knew very well that I'm so in love with writing and English. My mother at this part influences him, because my mother is the type who likes to see her children to be more independent, I mean depend on my own self more than others. I get to do my own choice, it's very stressful at times to make up your own mind but then it turns out to be good. She is a good mother and he is a good father, what I meant is that they are magnificent parent. I'm very blessed to have them as my parent. Even though with doing my own thing and stuffs I'm still pampered. And yes, I think I'm quite spoilt, XD, but I am no brat, I maybe spoilt but I'm not that type though I knew some).   
  
"Indeed master, as you are, the great Mong Yuet's reincarnation."  
  
John stands up and bows at the boy in full respect. The blonde boy's eye turns black as he put on an evil smile on his face (that looks horrible on his pretty face). He laugh, he laughs until the whole room is fill with his laughter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review....................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I know, I know. I talk a lot. Gomen nasai, I can't help it. Lately I've been be very quite but my hands and brain are not. No, I'm not a mute, it's just that I don't really like to talk very much. I am talkative but to my bestfriends or those who have something that I'd like to say about. You may think I'm very weird because i said I didn't like to talk very much yet I wrote down I am talkative. Doesn't make sense right? Well, they ain't callin' me self weirdo for nuthin'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
  
5th September 2003 (11:35 p.m.) 


	6. Getting Away

In this story Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi was married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. And Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. I haven't decided who'll be the lead. Tomoyo or Karu and Kuro. And of course I'll put action. The twin will be a troublemaker and I mean…a real troublemaker…*evil grin*.....  
  
Note 1:  
  
Never try to read this story if you haven't read Tomoyo's Secret...or you'd be no where in this story...  
  
Note 2:  
  
I was thinking of putting the twins name as Hikaru and Hikari...but it sounds so...usual...Karu and Kari...see what I mean?...so I put Hakuro instead...to be frank I've never heard of the word Hakuro...I kinda made that up...if there is a meaning for Hakuro please tell me....Karu and Kuro...I just couldn't resist...because my cat's name is Kuro...her full name is Furaikuroda...which means(?)...anyone who read Eriol's Niece knows what it means....I'm so in love with Furaikuroda..........  
  
Note 3:  
  
I'll be putting a lot of flashback in this ficcie...to freshen up your memory on Tomoyo's Secret....and to make it more dramatic........  
  
Note 4:  
  
Already have a title...what do you guys think?...I think it kinda sounds lame...but oh well....  
  
Note 5:  
  
You know as I read Tomoyo's Secret all over again, there were not even once where I mention how Yuet and Ben looks like or John or James. So here are the tiny 4.1.1. for them.  
  
John Anthony  
  
Hair-Dark Brown  
  
Eyes- Hazel  
  
James Anthony  
  
Hair- Brown  
  
Eyes- Misty gray  
  
Ben/ Mong Shou  
  
Hair- Black  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Mong Yuet  
  
Hair- Brunette  
  
Eyes- Black  
  
How they look like depends on your imagination. I got my own kind of look for them in my head, how about you guys? Use your imagination but please, wisely, and I mean it.  
  
Note 6:  
  
You guys must be wondering how come the twins use Hiiragizawa whilst Tomoyo is not. Well I just kinds think that Tomoyo still respect her mother and family name and loves it (not that she doesn't love Eriol) plus the fact she's not officially nor publicly known as Mrs. Hiiragizawa (they are not married, remember?), so Instead of using the name on her own, it's better for the kids to take the name since they are his (Eriol) kids. So that leaves a trademark of him.  
  
Note 7:  
  
I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry and I apologize because it's been very long since I update this fic. Eriol's niece is going no where. I've been so busy, with exams, being a prefect, being the school's assembly host, fooling around (XDXD), enjoying myself after exam (XDXD), Puasa (Ramadhan), prepare for Hari Raya (that's the Islam new year celebration), sending greeting cards, do my chores at home, the PC's always occupied by my two bros whose always playing games and a little author's block.  
  
Note 8:  
  
Read and enjoy....and review....flames are welcome...anything that can help me improve is good...  
  
tomoyo_amethyst : I was/ am in process of that. And I'm trying to sort out what will those two do. They are the troublemaker and I don't think I've put any trouble and I mean big trouble....thanks anyway :D  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two days later, Amethyst and Sapphire (Tomoyo's boutique),  
  
Tomoyo is checking her new collection for the season and also the robes that she promised to make for James Anthony.   
  
"Kowari!"  
  
She called for her secretary.   
  
"Daijoubu, Daidouji-san?"  
  
Said the secretary.   
  
"Look at this dress, it's not neatly sewed."  
  
Said the owner as she takes one of the clothes and show it to Ms. Kunihide. The secretary nod in agreement.  
  
"Please tell them at the tailoring department to make a new one and show it to me after it's done. Make sure it's done perfectly this time."  
  
She said sternly.  
  
"Hai, wakarimashita Daidouji-san."  
  
Replies her secretary.  
  
"You look stunning when you're being strict."  
  
Said a male voice. Tomoyo feel her hair on her neck raise when she heard the voice. She and Ms. Kunihide turn around to see who the man is.  
  
"Surprise to see me here?"  
  
Said the man in front of them.  
  
"Mr. Anthony, what brings you here?"  
  
Asked the perplexed owner of Amethyst and Sapphire.   
  
"Please, call me John. We were ex-colleagues; we shouldn't be too formal with each other, since we already know each other well."  
  
Tomoyo smile at him dryly.   
  
"So, John, what brings you here, at my boutique?"  
  
She asked again.  
  
"I wanted to be the first to see your collection for the fashion show and also the robes. And I would really love to have a tour around here."  
  
He said, smiling deviously. Deep down Tomoyo knows very well that he wanted to be alone with her.  
  
"Well, then it is for sure that you are the first one to see it besides me and my worker. I'd love to show you around but I have a call coming in, in 10 minutes. Ms. Kunihide will certainly love to give you a tour around the boutique and workshop, won't you, Kowari?"  
  
Said Tomoyo, cunningly getting out of the situation. Ms. Kunihide went round eyed, she stares at her boss and give her the ARE-YOU-SURE look. Tomoyo respond her with the PLEASE-DO-THIS-FOR-ME look. Ms. Kunihide sighs and mutters 'yare yare' under her breath, enough for Tomoyo to hear. The secretary tries her best and gives John a sincere smile.  
  
"I would certainly love to Daidouji-san. So Mr. Anthony shall we?"  
  
John's face showed very well that he is displeased for not getting what he really wants. He reluctantly follows Ms. Kunihide as she starts her tour. Tomoyo's lips twitch into a small grin when she leaves the workshop and walk straight towards her office.  
  
In Tomoyo's office,   
  
Tomoyo sit at her cosy office chair. She takes her drawing pencil and starts drawing. Not long after that her office door is push open. Tomoyo look at the person who comes into her office. The people who come in are no strangers to Tomoyo; they are Li Syaoran and his beloved wife, Kinomoto Sakura (or should I call her Li Sakura, XDXD).   
  
"Sakura-chan, Li-kun? Ano, what are you doing here?"   
  
Asked the bamboozled Tomoyo.   
  
"Do I need a reason to meet my second cousin and best friend?"  
  
Sakura said she hug her best friend. Tomoyo smile and return her hug. Then she hugs Syaoran.  
  
"When did you arrive? Why didn't you tell me that you're coming? I could've fetched you at the airport."  
  
Sakura giggle.   
  
"Well it won't be a surprise if we tell you. I just love seeing your surprise and puzzled look. Since it's very hard to see."  
  
Syaoran chuckle. Tomoyo sigh.  
  
"Well, surprise or not, it's good to see you two here. So, where are the kids?"  
  
She asked.   
  
"We're here!"  
  
Answered a cheerful girl with bright amber eyes and chestnut hair not older than 10 years old suddenly step into the office, followed by a boy not older than 14 years of age with the same feature as she is. The girl hugs Tomoyo.  
  
"Amane-chan, my, my, look at you! You've grown into a very 'kawaii' young girl just like your mother when she was your age."  
  
Amane beams at Tomoyo.  
  
"I am her daughter anyway. Oh, I really miss people calling me by my Japanese name. Back at home everyone keeps calling me Syaoyu."  
  
She whines. Tomoyo pick her nose.  
  
"You are Japanese and you are in Japan, I should call you by your Japanese name since you have one. By the way Japanese kanji words are Chinese words."   
  
The auburn girl smiles cheerfully. The boy behind the little girl caught Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"And you, my dear Kaze-kun, you look so handsome now. You got your father's feature and your mother's seductive smile."  
  
She said teasingly. The boy blushes.  
  
"Come here, hug your aunt."  
  
He and his sister went nearer to her and hug her. They love the natural sweet scent of his aunt. And the fact that they always feel safe and warm in her arms other than their mother.  
  
"Seductive?"  
  
Syaoran arch his eyebrow. Sakura and the two kids giggle.  
  
"Yes, seductive, without that you would not have fallen head over heel for her."  
  
Said the dark haired woman.   
  
"True, very true."  
  
Said Sakura, agreeing with her best friend. Syaoran stare at his wife, Sakura simply smile seductively at him. (Yes as you all expected…) He blushes.  
  
"You see what I mean kids?"  
  
Said Tomoyo to the two children. The both sweat drop. Sakura look at Tomoyo.  
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, I was wondering. Have you told Kuro and Karu how Eriol-kun died?"  
  
Tomoyo's smile is quickly disappearing from her pale face. She looks back at Sakura.   
  
"What do you reckon?"  
  
She asks back.  
  
"I assume it will be 'no'."  
  
Said Syaoran.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan, they need to know. You can't keep them away from the truth and you can't seal their powers forever."  
  
Said Sakura. Tomoyo frown and sigh.  
  
"I know that. I've tried so many times already, but I always ended up telling them about Romeo and Juliet. And now they are trying to know about him by hacking into our university's website. And I've make sure they are not going to read on his cause of death from there, I want them to know from me."  
  
She said sternly. The Li's stare at her, Sakura pat Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
"Just tell them then."  
  
She said, assuring her second cousin.  
  
"Mama's right, if I were them I would be anxious to know."  
  
Said Amane.  
  
"Indeed, even though the news is not something joyful but at least they'll know."  
  
Add Kaze. Tomoyo smile and mess the teenage boy's hair.   
  
"I know that. Okay, I'll tell them when the time is right."  
  
She said finally.   
  
"That's not good enough. Tomoyo-chan, you better tell them before we go back to Hong Kong, which is about a month from now."  
  
Sakura said.   
  
"Hai, wakarimashita, demo you all must help me out."  
  
Tomoyo said. Sakura and the two youngsters give her thumbs up.   
  
"Now, shall we all go to my house and have dinner? Karu and Kuro promised me to cook today. So brace yourself for mountains of food from them. They didn't know that you're coming but I doubt if they cook less than enough for us all."  
  
Tomoyo said, twitching her lips.   
  
"They're cooking? Yum, other than mama, Puo Puo, ojiisan and aunt Tomoyo, Karu-chan and Kuro-chan cook the best meal in the world!"   
  
The girl said flamboyantly.   
  
"Come on, my limo is waiting outside. Everyone is going to be surprise to see you all."  
  
They all walk out of the boutique and step into the long limo that is waiting eagerly outside the boutique. And the car drives away into the dark road.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review....................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay...Tomoyo is really going to tell the kids what really happened. And FYI everyone (the Li's, the Kinomoto's) knows about the incident except for Karu and Kuro...As I read "Tomoyo's Secret" the last chapters over and over again...I really feel like crying...I just notice that I made Eriol died very tragically....it's full of gore...man...my imagination is way out of my hands....and man...how I made Tomoyo to be so kind....*sigh*....it's so sad.....no wonder you guys are so mad at me...I'm sorry....I am very sad too...it's sadder to me....becasue I have to kill Eriol.....oh...my Eriol (there must be millions of Eriol lover pointing daggers at me now).....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
  
14th November 2003 (10.43 p.m.) 


	7. Summer Festival

In this story Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi was married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. And Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. I haven't decided who'll be the lead. Tomoyo or Karu and Kuro. And of course I'll put action. The twin will be a troublemaker and I mean…a real troublemaker…*evil grin*.....  
  
Note 1:  
  
Never try to read this story if you haven't read Tomoyo's Secret...or you'd be no where in this story...  
  
Note 2:  
  
I was thinking of putting the twins name as Hikaru and Hikari...but it sounds so...usual...Karu and Kari...see what I mean?...so I put Hakuro instead...to be frank I've never heard of the word Hakuro...I kinda made that up...if there is a meaning for Hakuro please tell me....Karu and Kuro...I just couldn't resist...because my cat's name is Kuro...her full name is Furaikuroda...which means(?)...anyone who read Eriol's Niece knows what it means....I'm so in love with Furaikuroda..........  
  
Note 3:  
  
I'll be putting a lot of flashback in this ficcie...to freshen up your memory on Tomoyo's Secret....and to make it more dramatic........  
  
Note 4:  
  
You guys must be wondering how come the twins use Hiiragizawa whilst Tomoyo is not. Well I just kinds think that Tomoyo still respect her mother and family name and loves it (not that she doesn't love Eriol) plus the fact she's not officially nor publicly known as Mrs. Hiiragizawa (they are not married, remember?), so Instead of using the name on her own, it's better for the kids to take the name since they are his (Eriol) kids. So that leaves a trademark of him.  
  
Note 6:  
  
Read and enjoy....and review....flames are welcome...anything that can help me improve is good...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Daidouji's mansion,   
  
Karu and Kuro are busy in the kitchen preparing and making the dishes. It is normal that every Saturday night, Karu and Kuro will cook since it's the maids in the house gets the weekend off. As Karu is finishing her task where she make up the table the phone rings.   
  
"I'll get it!"  
  
She runs towards the screaming gadget.   
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
She said as she picks up the phone.  
  
"Karu, is the dinner ready yet?"  
  
Karu smile as she hears the voice.  
  
"Yes, it's ready, I just done setting the table. Ne, okasan, when are you coming back?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"I'm on my way; I'll be there in less than five minutes. I have a surprise for you and Kuro. And I know that you'll love the surprise. Just wait till I get home."  
  
"Ooh, I love surprises. I'll be waiting for it. Oh and okasan, obasan and ojiisan said that they'll be back late tonight because after meeting with the boards of directors of obasan's toy company, they'll be making a short visit to ojisan's place."  
  
The girl said, cheerfully.  
  
"Hai, now open the door because I'm already at the front door."  
  
"Honto ni? Hai hai, I'll com now."  
  
Karu said, surprised. She quickly walks to the door and open it. In front of her stand her mother and the Li's. She gasps.   
  
"Minna!"  
  
She hugs all of them and gave a peck on each of them.  
  
"When did you all arrived? Why didn't you tell us that you all are coming?"  
  
Amane holds her hand and hug her tightly. She is very fond of her older cousin. Karu is like the sister that she never had even have though back home at Hong Kong, her cousins from her father's side are mostly girls but they were all are either too old or too young to be her best friends. That's why she turns to Karu since she's very bubbly and she also provided her with tips on everything a girl needs to know.  
  
"Well if we tell it won't be a surprise then."  
  
Said Sakura. (I know, I seem to make most of the scenes dominated by the woman, Syaoran's like mute…XDXD)  
  
"Let's go to the dining hall, the food will be cold. And Karu, I believe you and Kuro have cooked more than enough for all of us."  
  
The three teenagers giggle. They all step into the house towards the dining hall. There they found Kuro putting the last dish on the table. He is surprise too to see the Li's there. He shakes hand with his uncle Syaoran and Kaze. After that he gives a peck at Sakura and Amane.   
  
"Come, let's eat dinner."  
  
Invite Kuro. Everyone takes their seat at the table.   
  
"It's a good thing that we always cook extra so it's easy to serve guests who came surprisingly like them."  
  
Karu said. Everyone on the table share a small laugh. That night they all have a wonderful dinner. Amane and Kaze can't stop complimenting Karu and Kuro's cooking and they talk about what they have been through since the last time they met whilst Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran talk about how their lives have been and a little business matters. After dinner, the kids clean the dishes together while the grownups discuss about grownups stuff. They all call it a day when the clock strikes 1.00 a.m. Kaze sleeps in Kuro's room, Amane sleeps at Karu's while Sakura and Syaoran sleep in the guest room.   
  
A week later,   
  
Karu and Kuro bring the Li's to Yuki shiro High since it is the school's summer fair. They will hold the fair on the last day of school before summer break every year. Tomoyo promises them to come early enough to see the talent show. Since Karu and Kuro will be in it, Karu will be playing the violin whilst Kuro will play the piano (I just couldn't help it but for someone who looks like Eriol they look very charming by playing the piano *drool*), they'll be playing a song that they both composed together. The teenagers split up with Sakura and Syaoran because the two adults meet with their old friends, Rika (who is happily married with Terada-sensei with a fourteen daughter and an eleven year old son), Naoko (still single because she's too busy being a writer) and the fairly odd couple, Chiharu and Takashi (married with a twelve year old daughter and yes, Takashi still speaks of nonsense).   
  
"There's still an hour and a half before the talent show. Do you guys want to do something in the meantime?"  
  
Karu asked.  
  
"I'm going to the hall to check on the things. And by the way this place is too crowded."  
  
Kuro said.  
  
"Do you want any of us to accompany you? I can tape you…"  
  
Asked little Amane. The three teens sweat drop as the little girl takes out her camcorder (yes, Tomoyo Junior…XDXD)  
  
"No, I think I'll be okay alone. See you guys later."  
  
He left the trio and walk towards the big hall where the talent show will be held. Amane is a bit disappointed because she haven't tape anyone today.  
  
"Don't worry Amane-chan; you'll get your actors and actresses on your camcorder. Ikou yo minna, Haru-chan and Hiro-kun is waiting at the cafeteria."  
  
Karu said. The three teens head towards the cafeteria and there they find Chihiro and Haruko helping the teachers to sell souvenirs. They saw the trio and wave their hands at them. They approach the trio since their chores have already finished.  
  
"Konichiwa, Amane-chan and Kaze-kun."  
  
Haruko said, as she hugs Amane and Kaze.   
  
"Ogenki desu ka, Amane-chan?"  
  
The girl blushes.   
  
"Ogenki desu."  
  
Chihiro gives her a peck on the cheek. She returns his kiss with another kiss on his cheek. Karu and Kaze clear their throat on purpose. Chihiro and Amane look at them.   
  
"Oh please, do your romance when we're not around."   
  
Said Kaze and Karu. Chihiro put his hand around Amane's shoulder (okay about Amane and Hiro's relationship, I know that you guys must be very puzzle right now, don't worry all will be explain at the end of this chapter) .   
  
"But she can only go out when you're around. And that's the only time I can meet her."  
  
Chihiro said. Amane and Haruko giggles. Amane point the camcorder at Karu, Kaze and Chihiro.  
  
"Smile!"  
  
She said. The other four teens sighs.   
  
"Aren't you tired dragging that thing everywhere you go?"  
  
Kaze said, annoyed.  
  
"No! Because I love to capture the moments. Because when I grow up I want to be a photographer."  
  
Chihiro messes her hair.  
  
"Hey, want to check out what the basketball team did this year?"  
  
Chihiro asks the four teens.   
  
"Sure, I've promised Rinko to meet her there and go together to the hall."  
  
Karu said, remembering her promise that she made with Rinko.  
  
"Is Asakura nichan going to be there?"  
  
Amane asked.   
  
"Don't worry, he'll be there; he is the team captain after all."  
  
Karu said in a matter-affect tone. The little girl smile happily. She really love the tall lad since he is so sweet to her when they first met that is about five years ago when she came to visit Japan on summer.   
  
The basketball court,  
  
Rinko is sitting by the bench. She is there with some other team mates to have a little practice since the states tournament is just about two weeks from now. After done practicing she and the players clean their selves up and there she is waiting for Karu. The other team mates already left the court to enjoy the festival. Sakuya comes out from the boy's locker room. He saw Rinko by the bench.  
  
"Rinko-chan, why are you still here?"  
  
The tall boy said. She saw him heading towards her. She looks the other way so that he can't see her cheeks turning crimson.   
  
"I'm waiting for Karu. She promised to meet me here."  
  
She replied. He mutters the word 'oh' and sits beside her.  
  
"What are you looking at Rinko-chan?"  
  
He asked curiously. She looks at him.  
  
"The view."  
  
She said nonchalantly. The boy beside her arches his eyebrow.  
  
"The view of the basketball court?"  
  
He look around the court and then at her.  
  
"You are one interesting person Rinko-chan…"   
  
Rinko turns around and face Sakuya.  
  
"What do you mean with that? That I'm a weird person?"  
  
She self claim. The boy shakes his head. He pats her shoulder.  
  
"As far as I can say, you are weird. You and Karu are weird because in this school there was never even one female made it into the team and I've never seen anyone who loves basketball like you and Karu did. Not even from the other players."  
  
He explained. Rinko frown.   
  
"And because of that people don't like us. It's still okay for Karu since she's beautiful, smart, everyone loves her and she's very talented. I'm nothing compare to her, I'm not even smart nor beautiful. Just like Azusa always said, I'm fat. He already said what the whole school wants to say to me."  
  
She bit her lips. Sakuya wrap his arm around her shoulder. Rinko cringe as she feels his skin brushes against hers.  
  
"Don't say that. Let them be, you have Karu-chan, Hiro-kun, Haruko-chan, Hakuro-kun and me. We all love you for what you are not how you look or how smart you are. By the way I think you look beautiful."  
  
She smiles.  
  
"You know, if anyone saw you hugging me like this they might think something else."  
  
She said as a matter affect.   
  
"What would they think about it?"  
  
He asked. Rinko choose not to answer that.  
  
"Asakura-sempai, ano, you're making me blush."  
  
She said, blushing. The boy takes his hand away.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
  
Clapping is heard from the main entrance. The two look at the entrance. Karu, Chihiro, Amane and Haruko are clapping their hands. Kaze smirks at the two.  
  
"That was so sweet Asakura-sempai!"  
  
Karu and Chihiro said.   
  
"And romantic too."  
  
Haruko said.  
  
"And I got it on tape!"  
  
Amane shows the moment that she caught on her camcorder at the two. She hugs Sakuya.  
  
"Sakuya nichan, did you miss me?"  
  
She said still hanging at Sakuya. Rinko's face becomes more scarlet.   
  
"How long have you guys have been standing there?"  
  
Sakuya asked.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
Karu said.  
  
"Enough to listen what you've said."  
  
Kaze said.   
  
"Minna! You all are so naughty!"  
  
Rinko said almost screaming. Karu, Kaze and Chihiro chuckle.   
  
"So are you two already an item?"  
  
Haruko asked Sakuya.  
  
"No! We're just…"  
  
Before Rinko could say another word Karu and Chihiro close her mouth.  
  
"She was asking Asakura-sempai, Rinko-chan."  
  
Amane said. Sakuya grin.   
  
"What about if I say 'I don't know'?"  
  
He said.  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
Kaze said.   
  
"Well, I'll say yes but I don't know about Rinko-chan."  
  
The tall boy claimed as he turns to Rinko. Rinko's eyes are round hearing what he said.  
  
"How did you know that I have a crush on you?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"I didn't, because I'm the one who have a crush on you. I think you have a very interesting personality."  
  
He said as he embraces her. Rinko is too stunned to move even a muscle. Kaze, Karu, Chihiro and Haruko clap their hands. Amane in the other hand is busy filming them.  
  
"This is too perfect, what a great movie! I think I'll entitle this episode as 'The Day Two Lovers Become Lovers'."  
  
The others teens sweat drop. The silence atmosphere in the court is break by laughter from the seven teens.   
  
**********************  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Author's note:  
  
Okay I haven't really describe really well how Tomoyo, Hikaru, Hakuro, Asakura Sakuya, Chigusa Chihiro, Kanzaki Haruko, Takenouchi Rinko, Azusa Takeru, Yamato Shizuka, Nagasaki Amane, Hiroki Rei, Kunihide Kowari and Yogi (Tomoyo's driver) look like. And here's a little 411 on them.  
  
Hiiragizawa / Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
age-34 (I don't remember but I remeber it's somewhere in September, please remind me!)  
  
eyes- Amethyst  
  
hair- Purplish black  
  
height- 5'7 (1.70m)  
  
info- What can I say about this chick?...she's just beautiful and how she looks like...I think you guys already know...no need for me to tell ya since she is one of the original characters...okay in this story she's the owner of Sapphire and Amethyst boutique...she raise the twins with the help or her family (Syaoran, Sonomi, Kinomotos...).  
  
Hiiragizawa Hakuro  
  
age- 15 (21th November 11.55 p.m.)  
  
eyes- Amethyst (Tomoyo's)  
  
hair- Bluish black (Eriol's)  
  
height- 5'6 (1.675m )  
  
info- He loves books. He's a hacker and a computer genius (he learn all the things by himself from books and various other source). He actually loves his sister dearly but he just don't and can't show it. He's a tough guy and quite cool. Already a master of various kinds of martial arts. He plays the piano (he's as good as Eriol). He play tennis and enjoys to beat Karu on a game of pool.  
  
Hiiragizawa Hikaru  
  
age- 15 (22nd November 12.05 a.m.)  
  
eyes- Sapphire (Eriol's)  
  
hair- Purplish black (Tomoyo's)  
  
height- 5'5 (1.65m)  
  
info- She's an athletic, she plays volleyball, basketball, swimming and bowling. She's also a master of various kind sof martial arts. She's very bubbly fun-loving. She enjoys drawing as a way to show her feelings. She plays the Harp and Violin (yes, hse is good at it but she love Violin better so she drop Hardp class). She enjoys to beat Kuro on a game of tennis (yerp the opposite from Kuro).   
  
Hagihara Haruko  
  
age- 16 (12th May)  
  
eyes- Dark brown  
  
hair- Dark brown  
  
height- 5'3 (1.60 m)  
  
info- Chihiro's cousin, she's a year older, friends with Karu because of Chihiro since she always go to the basketball court to wait for him and she met Karu and Kuro (who's there because of Karu) there and they became friends eversince that. Her apartment is just beside Chihiro's. So eventually they don't just always meet at school but at home too.Talk about everyday! But she's a lot of fun. Very faithful to her friends and always help them out. She's a very sincere person...but there's a hint that she likes Kuro.  
  
Asakura Sakuya  
  
age- 17 (2nd October)  
  
eyes- Grey  
  
hair- Dark brunette  
  
height- 6' 1 (1.85m)  
  
info- This boy is just so cool not really a looker but he's a very smart looking person. Some people often tease him when he was younger by calling him Giraffe since he's too tall. He likes people for what they really are...hypocrites and pesky people are his enemy...Azusa Takeru is one of them...He treats all of his team mates like his own family (since he is the oldest)...He always smiles at everyone especially Rinko...yes...he like sher...I've already reveal that above and they are now officially an item.  
  
Takenouchi Rinko  
  
age- 15 (23rd July)  
  
eyes- Aqua blue  
  
hair- Brownish blonde  
  
height- 5'9 (1.75m)  
  
info- She's actually a foreigner. She came to Japan when she was 8 and became Karu's friend since that. She always get teased because of her physical. But she never really mind what people said because she know that someone like Karu loves her for what she is. She's really similar like Karu, bubbly and fun-loving and very athletic. They have the same hobbies...and she's having a huge crush on Sakuya...  
  
Hagihara Chihiro  
  
age- 15 (9th March)  
  
eyes- Brown  
  
hair- Black  
  
height- 5'8 (1.725m)  
  
info- He's in the basketball team with Karu. Have been friends with Karu and Kuro eversince Karu entered the team. He's very supportive of his friends. Quite popular with the ladies. He is a looker after all! He's been in love with Amane for 2 years.  
  
Kunihide Kowari  
  
age- 28 (8th January)  
  
eyes- Black  
  
hair- Black (she dyed it red)  
  
height- 5'2 (1.575m)  
  
info- Been working with Tomoyo since she first open the boutique that is about 8 years ago. Tomoyo's most trustful worker. Very hardworking and she's the one who takes care of everything in the boutique when Tomoyo's not around.  
  
Yogi  
  
age- 39 (31st January)  
  
eyes- Dark brown  
  
hair- Reddish black  
  
height- 5'11 (1.80m)  
  
info- Been working for Tomoyo for the last 7 years. Very friendly and loyal and also wokr as the Daidouji's bodyguard. He owes Tomoyo for taking him away from the streets. His last work was as a bouncer for a mafia group (not the Yakuza okay).  
  
Li Syaofeng / Kaze  
  
age- 14 (1st April)  
  
eyes- Emerald green (Sakura's)  
  
hair- Auburn  
  
height- 5'4 (1.625m)  
  
info- He's the clueless one...the future Li Clan's heir...fully equipted with knowledge of his ancestors, sword fighting and yada yada yada...He got his mother sweet smile and his father messy hair (and attitude).  
  
Li Syaoyu / Amane  
  
age- 10 (9th September)  
  
eyes- Brown (Syaoran's)  
  
hair- Auburn  
  
height- 5'0 (1.525m)  
  
info- This petite little girl is just adorable (you can say that again snce she's able to captivate Chihiro's heart who is years older than she is). She's really like Sakura's clone only that she's not as clueless as her mother was (Sakura was not that clueless in my story right?). She got Tomoyo's attitude, because she was influence by her fair aunt to learn about camcorders and filming people around her. Tomoyo Junior...  
  
Azusa Takeru  
  
age-15 (27th June)  
  
eyes- Brown  
  
hair- Dyed blonde  
  
height- 5'8 ( 1.725m)  
  
info- He made a bet with his girlfriend, Shizuka... and ended up really liking Karu...a very cocky and bossy dominary person...hate him!  
  
Yamato Shizuka  
  
age- 15 (31st December)  
  
eyes- Black  
  
hair- dyed brownish blonde   
  
height- 5'2 (1.575m)  
  
info- She hates Karu for no reason at all...I think it's because she's just jealous of the attention that boys gave Karu...very cocky, bossy and many more of her bad traits...and about her height I'm sorry if I offended anyone who's around this size...because it's just coincidence that the person I (myself the author) don't really like in school is short and small...but her mouth is like... I don't know how to describe it in English...but I can just say in Malay it's 'mulut murai' or 'mulut tempayan'...in English probably means big mouth...hate her!  
  
Hiroki Rei  
  
age- 15  
  
eyes- Dark brown  
  
hair- dyed brownish blonde   
  
height- 5'4 (1.625m)  
  
info- She's actually someone who's not really suppose to be in this group because she's a nice girl...but what happened when a nice girl get into a very mean clique like this...poor girl actually...  
  
Nagasaki Amane  
  
age- 15  
  
eyes- Grey  
  
hair- dyed brownish blonde   
  
height- 5'3 (1.60m)  
  
info- she's quite mean...she's the same as Shizuka....hate her!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review....................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
  
9th December 2003 (3.30 p.m.) 


	8. The Talent Show

In this story Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi was married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. And Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. I haven't decided who'll be the lead. Tomoyo or Karu and Kuro. And of course I'll put action. The twin will be a troublemaker and I mean…a real troublemaker…*evil grin*.....  
  
Note 1:  
  
Never try to read this story if you haven't read Tomoyo's Secret...or you'd be no where in this story...  
  
Note 2:  
  
I was thinking of putting the twins name as Hikaru and Hikari...but it sounds so...usual...Karu and Kari...see what I mean?...so I put Hakuro instead...to be frank I've never heard of the word Hakuro...I kinda made that up...if there is a meaning for Hakuro please tell me....Karu and Kuro...I just couldn't resist...because my cat's name is Kuro...her full name is Furaikuroda...which means(?)...anyone who read Eriol's Niece knows what it means....I'm so in love with Furaikuroda..........  
  
Note 3:  
  
You guys must be wondering how come the twins use Hiiragizawa whilst Tomoyo is not. Well I just kinds think that Tomoyo still respect her mother and family name and loves it (not that she doesn't love Eriol) plus the fact she's not officially nor publicly known as Mrs. Hiiragizawa (they are not married, remember?), so Instead of using the name on her own, it's better for the kids to take the name since they are his (Eriol) kids. So that leaves a trademark of him.  
  
Note 4:  
  
I am so sorry for the BIG delay...I was so busy...with schools, tuition, co-curiculum activities, homeworks, projects, assignment, house chores and yes for the first time in my life...Author's block...yes, finally, I have to admit it. Working too hard makes me have migranes and author's block...I hope this little chappie will cheer you guys up and forgive me for my late-ness...  
  
Note 5:  
  
Read and enjoy....and review....flames are welcome...anything that can help me improve is good...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sapphire and Amethyst,  
  
Tomoyo is packing her things. She is rushing because she have made her promise with her twins that she must attend the talent show and give them her moral support. When her hand accidentally touches the picture frame on her desk she had the sudden urge to look at it. She takes the frame and wipes it. She hears someone calling her name. She takes her eyes of the photo and look up. To her surprise, she saw the person she missed so dearly.   
  
"Eriol…"  
  
She stares at the figure in front of her and drop the frame. It shatters into little pieces.  
  
"Is that really you Eriol?"  
  
He smiles at her.   
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
Her eyes are watery. She hugs him tightly and buried her face on his chest.   
  
"Eriol, did you come back for me, for the kids?"  
  
He caresses her face.   
  
"I've long to touch you and the children."  
  
Tomoyo look at him.  
  
"Then come back, I don't want to lie to Karu and Kuro anymore about you. It hurts me and them too."  
  
She confessed. He smiles at her bitterly.  
  
"Tomoyo, you know how much I love you and the children. But you have to understand, I can't come back to you. And you know how much I want to be with you all. A family, a family with a father for Hakuro and Hikaru."  
  
Her tears fall down her cheeks. Eriol wipe it away tenderly (sounds too weird and mushy isn't it?).  
  
"Please, don't cry. You know how much it hurts me to see you cry."  
  
"Of course I know. How could I have forgotten? I remember every word of yours."  
  
"Tomoyo, the reason I came down here is to tell you it's time for you to move on. Find another man. You've been alone for 14 years. I don't want to see you sad and always look back at the past. And you're not letting me go either; I'm like a ghost with unfinished business."  
  
"So you're telling me to let you go?"  
  
He nods. She wipes her wet eyes and tries to smile.  
  
"How?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Tell them the truth. After that you will feel lighter and you will never blame yourself anymore. After that you three can have open topics. You won't be afraid of anything anymore."  
  
"Tell them the truth?"  
  
"Yes…I have to go now…and I hope you did what you should've earlier."  
  
He caresses her cheek and a light kiss. Then he let go.   
  
"But…"  
  
Before she manages to say anything he was no longer there. She picks up the photo from the shattered glass frame.   
  
"Is that what you want me to do Eriol? Tell them the truth?"  
  
She put the photo in her palm and hugs it.  
  
The talent show, Yuki Shiro High big hall,   
  
Kuro seats by his piano (the curtains has not been lift yet) and play with the keys. He saw a blonde boy at the other side of the stage. The boy returns his stares when he notices that Kuro is looking at him. His sharp emerald eyes made Kuro feels a sudden chill in his spines. He feels the urge of anger towards the boy when he saw him staring. The boy is much more than meets the eye (I know, I'm crapping here).   
  
"Kuro!"  
  
Kuro turn around as a voice called out his name.   
  
"Karu, you're supposed to be here fifteen minutes before the show starts and you're late."  
  
Karu rolls her eyes.   
  
"You know Kuro; you should really learn to be a bit laid back. Rules are meant to be broken dear brother."  
  
Kuro sighs.  
  
"Just because you're the prankster and the troublemaker doesn't mean that I'm one."  
  
"But you're the one who always cleaning up my mess, so that makes you a troublemaker by associates. And besides, you did give Azusa Takeru a knuckle sandwich directly on the face."  
  
Kuro rolls his eyes.   
  
"Nobody should be rude to okasan. She's an honourable person and people should respect her."  
  
Karu smile and hug her other half.   
  
"That is so sweet of you Kuro. And that's why you're my beloved brother."  
  
"Now don't get mushy with me, I'm not your boyfriend, I'm your suppose to be 'effeminate' brother, remember?"  
  
Karu giggle.  
  
"Aw, can't you just let a girl enjoy herself for awhile. Just act like you're my boyfriend since I haven't got any. For a fact that you're the school's most hard to get close to heartthrob."  
  
Kuro snorts and push her aside gently.   
  
"Don't make me laugh. Now, stop playing around and go get your violin at the dressing room since we are going to perform next. And by the way, okasan's already here."  
  
Says Kuro as he sits by his piano and starts flipping through the music sheet.   
  
"Where?"  
  
Karu excitedly peek a little on the audience and found her mother sitting along side with her friends and the Li's. After that she walks to the backstage to get her violin. Before she reaches the dressing room, a boy holding her violin set stands in front of her.   
  
"Sumimasen, but isn't that mine?"  
  
She asked. The blonde boy stares at her puzzled.   
  
"You don't understand Japanese?"  
  
The blonde boy nods.   
  
"I was saying that is that violin mine?"  
  
The boy looks at the violin case in his arms. He looks back at her.  
  
"Oh, forgive me. The vice principal, Madam Sakano asked me to hold it for awhile since she called for a few students to help her look for glasses in the dressing room. Here, perhaps it belongs to you."  
  
He hands over the violin case to her. Karu open the case and find her violin.   
  
"Ari...I mean, thank you. It is mine. I couldn't live without this old thing, she's my baby Casablanca."  
  
"You're welcome; it is my pleasure to hold something that has a sentimental value on the owner."  
  
He replied rather charmingly.   
  
"You're rather charming. Who are you? I've never seen you before around here. Are you an exchange student from England?"  
  
"The name's David Forest and yes you can consider me as an exchange student since I will only be here for a while. By the way how did you know that I'm from England?"  
  
"Your thick English accent, even though you tried to make it sound more like American."  
  
  
  
David claps his hands.   
  
"You are very precise and you speak fluently in both American and English slang."  
  
He said, amazed with Karu.  
  
"Thank you, that's the nicest and sincerest thing a person who I just met could say to me. I have to go now; I'm going to be performing next with my partner."  
  
"I hope we'll meet again, soon."  
  
Karu smile at him, and run hurriedly to the stage.   
  
"Where were you? It took you almost 10 minutes to just get your violin."  
  
Kuro said, sternly.  
  
"Gomen ne! I had a little distraction on the way."  
  
"Whatever, now get ready. We're going to start as the curtains are lift."  
  
The announcer called out their names and the curtains were lift. Kuro starts the show with his solo which makes the audiences felt cold with his rather fast tunes and then in the middle Karu's violin join in his piano sonata and it soften the music. Then it's Karu's turn for her solo, her soft and almost windy violin tide made the audience feel as if they are floating in the air (can't help it, I'm just so CRAZEE for the sound of violin and piano, my current favourite musician is Yuu from Gackt's band. His melodious and sometimes sad tunes really touch me. I am so in love with it especially in 'Tsuki no Uta' and 'Last Song' [I recommend you guys to listen to it], it is a very beautiful piece). Kuro adds in his gentle piano tunes and Karu played a faster pace tunes. The twins end their song with softer tunes and finalize it. They both hold hands and bow to the audiences. They receive an enormous standing applause.   
  
Backstage,   
  
Tomoyo, the Li's and their friends are waiting anxiously for them. Tomoyo hug both of them and give each a small peck on the cheek. The others did the same (except for Syaoran and Syaofeng).   
  
"Kami-sama, you guys were amazing!"  
  
"Spectacular!"  
  
"Well done sweetie!"  
  
"And guys wrote that yourself?"  
  
"Unbelievable!"  
  
"Super cool!"  
  
"You guys been working hard for this piece, you deserve it."  
  
"Eriol would've been proud if he sees this."  
  
Karu and Kuro stares at Tomoyo.  
  
"Kami-sama! Okasan just mention otousan's name!"  
  
Karu said.  
  
"It's the first time I've heard her said his name from her mouth."  
  
Kuro adds. Haruko, Chihiro, Rinko and Sakuya stares at the mother and her twin, puzzled.   
  
"Yes, I just did. Hakuro, Hikaru, gomen, I haven't been a good mother by not telling you the truth about your father. Can you two forgive me?"  
  
Kuro and Karu look at each other then at Tomoyo.   
  
"You are our okasan of course we'll forgive you. You have done nothing but good towards us in these 14 years. There are no reasons for us to be angry at you."  
  
Kuro said as he hugs his mother.  
  
"Only if you promise to tell us more about him, then we'll consider about what you asked from us."  
  
Karu said teasingly and she also hugs her.  
  
"This is too sweet isn't it mama, papa?"  
  
Said little Amane. All of them hug each other (except Syaoran and Syaofeng) and they all share the moment with joy.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review....................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter is a little confusing I think...okay...try to guess who that blondie is...and how on earth did Eriol came back to life even for a while?...well I forgot what the syndrome is called...I learn it in a psycology book...it's where you remember someone too much and you actually thinks that they are still here....and by the way it's my ficcie so buzz of...but of course flames and what so ever are welcome I need to improve myself....and my writing and also my English...  
  
p/s: I couldn't help myself but to put Eriol in it because as the authoress of this ficcie I really (x100) miss him. Because I'm his number 1 fangirl ever and I've been having this crush on him since I'm 13. Tomiol 4-eva!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Izyan Syazwani Mohamad @ Izy   
  
13th April 2004 (1.20 a.m.) 


	9. No more Secrets and John's visit to the

**It's been more than two years since I last updated this story and I apologise for the lack of update. The truth is I've been so occupied with my life and I was having a very long author's block. Life has been great and not-so great, my transition from high school to university, my improved English (I mean it has to be since I am an English major, God forbids if I can't even at least write decently). Basically what I am trying to say is, I've grown up so I promise that I will do my best to write a better story than what I've written in the past. So enough about me, shall we proceed with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura or its characters. Apart from that everything else belongs to me and my head. **

**Note: **

**This is an edited version. I deleted the old chapter and replaced it with this one. Do leave a review or any suggestions. Please and thank you!**

Later that night, Daidouji's Mansion,

The Li's went out to visit Fujitaka and Sonomi at the Kinomoto resident. Tomoyo and the twins are in her room. She is taking out the old rusted boxes that she kept in a hidden closet. She opens one of them. The box is full with tapes and CDs (with a camcorder beside it). Tomoyo opens another box and stacks of pictures found in it. Karu grabs the pictures.

"Otousan…"

She said as she hugs them. Kuro in the other hand grabs the box full of tapes and CDs. He put one of the tapes into the camcorder and turns it on. He sees Eriol playing his piano at an unknown big room. He was playing a very complicated piece easily and full of power. He ends the sonata with softer notes. Then he sees his younger mother smiling at the camera turning off the camcorder. He puts the camcorder on the carpet and stares at Tomoyo.

"Okasan, you never told us that Otousan played the piano. And he played beautifully."

He said amazed by what he just saw. Tomoyo sniffs, she feels sad remembering how Eriol always played the piano for her. She kisses Kuro's forehead.

"Yes, he was a wonderful piano player. He can do almost anything without failing even once. Did I tell you that he was also a very good cook?"

She asked.

"No, you never mention about it, okasan."

Kuro replied.

"But we're glad that you are telling us about him now."

Karu said as she hugs her mother. Tomoyo hugs her back with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy that I finally able to tell you two the truth. I feel so much relieved."

She claimed. The last box catches the twin's eyes.

"Okasan, what's in that small box?"

"It's as if it's calling us to open it."

"…Tempting us to open it…"

The both said. Tomoyo stands up and walk towards the box. She opens it, it in unveils three different pendants, a sun, a Saturn and a half sun and half Saturn pendant. She gives the Saturn pendant to Hakuro and the Sun pendant to Hikaru.

"Nan desu ka?"

"This is the biggest secret that I kept from everyone except for the Li's, okasan, Fujitaka-san, and Touya-san. This might sound crazy but you two have magical powers, so do I and the Li's."

She confessed.

"NANI!"

The two teens cried. Tomoyo calms the two down and tell them the whole story. Starting from the day she first met Eriol in Japan to when she met him again in England until where the story ends, when he died. Kuro and Karu both look at their mother sadly. How much she had been through, all the hardships of life and how she alone raised them. They both hug her.

"Okasan, we always thought Otousan left you that you hated man so much."

"And we thought that you don't want us to know about our Otousan. We were wrong."

The two said.

"No, it was my fault too. Not letting you know about Eriol earlier. I know very well that I should not just shut myself up because I was hurt but by doing that I also hurt you two, gomen."

She explained.

"Okasan, you never did anything wrong but good to us. There is nothing to be forgiven from us but for us to apologize to you for thinking about you wrongly."

Kuro said.

"Hai, gomen nasai, okasan."

Tomoyo smiles at the twins and hug embrace them into her two arms. The teens spend the whole night snuggling into their mother's arms.

The next morning, Kinomoto resident,

Yogi drop Karu and Kuro at their grandparent's house as they asked Tomoyo the night before that they wanted to see their grandparents and the Li's. Sonomi and Fujitaka greet the two warmly. Sakura and Syaoran already went out to visit their ex-schoolmate while Amane and Kaze are there to entertain them. They all seat at the living room just as Amane and Kaze bring the tea.

"I was told that your okasan finally told you two the whole truth."

The elder woman asked. Karu and Kuro nods. Fujitaka seats beside his wife (somehow it sounded funny…don't you guys think so?).

"So, how do you two feel and think right now?"

He asked.

"We don't know."

Karu said abruptly.

"But we're glad that we already know the truth. No more lies and no more mystery behind otousan's existents."

Kuro said, ending the topic there.

"Ne, where are you kids going today?"

Sonomi asked.

"What makes you say that we're going out?"

The teens (and a little girl) said innocently.

"We see Amane-chan is holding her camcorder which is quite rare for her to do so at home. So you guys must be going somewhere."

The elder man said cunningly catching the teens' tail.

"Hai, we're going out to meet up with our friends and yes you know them all."

The twins said together.

"That's what we wanted to hear."

Fujitaka said.

After that they leave the house and go to the near by music store where they have promised to meet up with the half of the gang. Rinko, Sakuya, Chihiro and Haruko are already waiting for them in front of the store.

"Where were you guys?"

Chihiro asked.

"You're late."

Rinko exclaimed.

"Well, we have to have a little family talk with obasan and ojiisan."

"…regarding our Otousan…"

The twins said. The other half of the gang just mutter 'oh' as they acknowledge about the matter. Amane and walk towards Chihiro and wrap her hands around his.

"Arigato, minna, for bringing Amane-chan here. I really miss to have a long chat with her alone."

Chihiro said.

"And now we're of to somewhere else. Meet you guys back here around 4 p.m. okay?"

Little Amane said. The two love birds leave the store and walk hand in hand to some other places.

"Hmm, love birds."

Haruko said. Then she looks at Rinko and Sakuya.

"What about you two?"

"Yeah, aren't you guys supposed to have your first date?"

Karu adds. Sakuya let out a small grin.

"Well we are it's just that we decided to spend it with you guys."

"…And for the fact that we actually meet up here because Hiro-kun and Amane-chan are going on their date...so eventually we don't know what we're going to do nor where to go."

Explained the tall couple to the twins and Haruko.

"You know, I was wondering if the school's basketball court is still open…"

Karu said, deviously. Kuro let out a small sighs while Haruko mutters 'here we go again' under her breath. The two tall teens put on their thinking face and they too share the same thought with Karu.

"This is going to be fun."

Karu is ecstatic.

"Maybe we should stop by okasan's boutique. I want to get my sweat pants. And I want to see okasan, I miss her already."

She adds. Rinko, Sakuya and Kaze giggles because of Karu's girlishness and how like a baby she is. Kuro can't help but smile.

"Let's go then."

Tomoyo's office,

Tomoyo is checking all her files and documents. Signing cheques and certifying some of the documents. Her office door creek open and a tall blue eyed blonde English man step into her office. She averts her eyes from all the papers on her table to the man.

"John? What are you doing here?"

She stares at him narrowly. John smirks and simply makes himself comfortable and sit on the small couch in the office.

"Why are you here? Why are you still in Japan?"

The sternness in her voice was evident. The Englishman in front of her ignores her questions and combs his hair with his fingers. He stands up and smiles at Tomoyo shortening the distance between him and her.

"Why can't you be more relax and welcoming towards me? Being angry and stern will make you age quickly."

Tomoyo bit her lip. She can't imagine how impossible this guy is. All the bad memories during her university years flooded her mind. She shivers as she recalled those bad events.

"Now you're giving me a silent treatment huh?"

He grabs her wrist and cups her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Look at those eyes… they're still the same as 15 year ago. But I remember it used to be gentler."

Tomoyo try to take his hand of hers but to no avail. He got a firm grip on her wrist. He pulls her face closer to his and he locks his lips with hers. Tomoyo struggle to push him away and finally she slap him with her right hand. He backs away as he licks his lips.

"How dare you do that to me?"

She said, angrily. John smirks.

"You know how much I've wanted you. Even after all these years. I can't forget that sweet lips of yours. You are too delicious; once tasted, devour is the only option."

He grabs a tissue on the table. He rubs his lipstick covered lips and kisses the tissue.

"You're just as twisted as you were 15 years ago. I thought all these times you would change."

"Well some people are just born to be the way they are."

He answered, nonchalantly.

"Besides that… what's his name again? ... Oh yeah, Hiiragizawa…the weirdo is no longer here to protect you. Just forget about him I can take his place instead."

He took a few steps forward. Tomoyo stands up and gave him a very disgusted look.

"You know how much I want you. If it wasn't for that freak I could've done that years ago when you actually trusted me and treated me like a friend. I think you could even be so in love with me."

He takes another step forward. Tomoyo creased her nose.

"I was naïve before for thinking that you could change but I know what you are even from the first day I saw you. Never in my entire existent will I ever fall in love with a psycho like you."

She spitted out. He continues walking slowly towards her, as if he did not just hear what Tomoyo had said.

"I never stopped thinking about you. Did you know that I purposely poisoned James' little boy for me to be here?"

He grins at the thought of it, as if it was something amusing. Tomoyo felt dumbfounded.

"Why did you do such a thing?"

She asked, she inhale and exhale deeply.

"I found out that James was doing some business transaction with you and I wanted to come along but he won't let me. Therefore I had to make him have no choice but send me. He loves his son dearly; I made him sick so that James will have his hands full nursing the boy back to health."

He laugh quietly, feeling rejoice at his success. At that moment, Tomoyo felt like her heart had stop beating. This man in front of her is not a man, he is even worse than an animal, he is the devil.

"Your own nephew? How could you?"

She backed away to the wall. His lips curled.

"…because of you. I wanted to see you. I wanted to own you. I want you."

Tomoyo's hand was balled into a fist, she felt sick and furious at how ridiculous he had sounded to her.

"I am my own person and I know to whom my heart belongs to."

He moves closer until he reaches the table. He notices the picture frame on the table. He picks it up. He throws the frame on the floor until the glass frame shatter into small pieces. Tomoyo wanted to grab it out of his hands but it was too late, instead he took her hand and pull her closer to him.

"He's just a mere memory. He no longer exists, forget about him. Tomoyo, it'll be such a pity to let such a beauty like you go to waste. Besides, I need to finish what I should've done 15 years ago in that library."

Tomoyo frown and her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

In front of Sapphire and Amethyst,

A group of teens are standing in front the entrance.

"You guys wait here I'll go inside and get my stuff."

Karu said to her friends

"I'll come with you; I think I want to give basketball a try."

Karu stares at Kuro and hug him.

"That's the sweetest thing you ever said. Come on."

She pulls her brother and pushes the entrance door open. They walk straight towards the office. Kuro turn the doorknob around and push the door inside. As soon as the doors open, they were shock to see their mother being pinned onto the corner by a Caucasian man. Kuro immediately pull the man and twist his arms to the back. Karu runs to her mother and supported her mother up.

"Okasan, daijoubu?"

She hugs her mother tightly. Tomoyo wrap her hands around her daughter.

"Daijoubu."

She replied calmly.

"Who the hell are you? What you've done to my okasan?"

Kuro questioned the man furiously. He place his feet on the man's back. A painful moan escapes John's mouth.

"Hiiragizawa Hakuro, that's enough."

John choked at the mention of the word Hiiragizawa. Kuro turns around and look at his mother. She is staring at him sternly. Her eyes show that she wasn't hurt and she is stronger than she looks. He let the man under his feet go roughly. He walks to his mother and hugs her as well. John struggles to stand up. Tomoyo and her twins stare at him sharply. She got onto her feet. She takes a few steps towards John and slaps him.

"Don't you ever think that I am weak and easy to be taken advantage of, I've been in much worse situation and I've dealt with them all."

John stares at her. The sternness in her voice was frightening. He turns his gaze towards the two teens beside her. He frowns.

"I think it's obvious that these two belong to you and that freak."

He said mockingly.

"His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. And if you are wondering they are mine and his conceived because of love."

Johns stares at her bitterly. He glances at the two teens. He thinks that Hakuro look exactly like Eriol except for the amethyst eyes. The girl, she looks like Tomoyo but her eyes are Eriol's. They're the perfect blend of Tomoyo and Eriol. He chuckles.

"What are you laughing about pervert?"

Hikaru shouted. John stops chuckling and stare at the teenage girl. She is attractive for a young girl, she indeed got the best feature from both her parents, he thought nastily in his mind. Tomoyo frowns.

"You really are a pervert aren't you? Now you're eyeing my daughter?"

Tomoyo said, furiously.

"So what if I am?"

Karu and Kuro both almost hit him with their fists but they were stopped by Tomoyo.

"Shimatta! How dare you do that, to my sister and my mother?"

Kuro yelled at the man in front of him. He looks at him disgustedly.

"He doesn't only look like Hiiragizawa, he sounds and acts like him. This is a complete déjà vu."

He talked through his clenched teeth.

"Maybe I am him. I came back from the dead to protect my family."

His attempt to mock the older man seems to work very well. He had hit a gut there. His fist clenched. Tomoyo press the button of her intercom machine and call Yogi. He appears at the door five seconds later.

"Mr. Anthony, I don't think you have anything to do here anymore. So might as well you leave now or Yogi here will have to show you the way out. And I'll make sure to tell your brother what you've done."

She smiles bitterly at him. He smirks and walks out the room with Yogi following him. Tomoyo let out a relieve sigh. Karu and Kuro stare at her worriedly.

"Okasan, who was that?"

"What have he done to you?"

She ignores their questions and sits on her comfortable office chair. She let out a small sigh. She stares at her two children.

"That was John Anthony. We were college mates. He tried to rape me when I was younger and he just tried again just now."

She confessed. Kuro and Karu both are pale and red, shocked and angry.

"Nani?"

"What do you mean by tried?"

"Back then your father was there to save me and now I have you two to save me."

She smiles, a genuine happy smile. Kuro and Karu can see their mother's pain behind that smile. She is happy but the sadness of losing someone she loves dearly is visible in her amethyst eyes. They both hug their mother; they all share the brief moment of pain and happiness together. Karu kisses her mother's cheek.

"What happened in here?"

Rinko, Sakuya and Kaze enter the office.

"There's a weird angry guy being thrown out the shop."

"He keeps mumbling 'I'll get you and your kid'."

"I don't know what he meant but he has the word 'psycho' plastered in his head for sure."

Kaze said.

"Just consider he is."

Karu said, furiously.

"Were you two going somewhere with them?"

Tomoyo asked. Karu nods.

"We're going to the school basketball court."

"For a game or two…and Kuro said he's playing too."

Haruko adds. Tomoyo stares at her son.

"Kuro, you're also playing?"

Kuro's face turn crimson as his mother look at him.

"Indeed he is, and he's not getting out of it!"

Karu replied teasingly. Tomoyo and the others can't help but to laugh at the twins.

"Well, since Kuro is debuting in basketball, I think I'll come along to see it."

She hugs her son, turning him red as a tomato. All the other people in the small room can't help but find it really amusing.

~~~~~ Next Chapter Preview ~~~~~

"_Since it is the summer holiday, I want you two to come with me to England for the next few months."_

Izy

29th January 2009

Thursday, 9.22 pm

Malaysia


	10. Karu is going on a date?

**Hello people, I am assuming if there are still people reading this fic... I have to admit that I can't seem to be able to give my commitment to this fic ... but I vow to myself that I will finish this fic ...someday... which I hope will come soon ... my main excuse was the fact that I was so busy writing my bachelor's thesis along with internship... and now I actually have ample time in my hands to actually write this fic since I am done with my degree... Well I'm not the best writer around and in a way I purposely choose not to edit some old parts that I've previously written because personally I wanted see how I've grown in terms of my writings... so mind the grammars but if anyone have any suggestions or corrections...I welcome it because I believe that constructive comments are always great...and also I'd like to apologize to all my readers in the past and maybe future for being such a lazy ass for not updating this fic sooner.**

**A short introduction: -**

This story takes place 15 years after Eriol's death. Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi is married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. Sakura married Syaoran and they also have two kids, Li Syaofeng / Kaze, Li Syaoyu / Amane. Chiharu married Yamazaki and had a daughter, Miki, who is twelve. She's studying in Tomoeda's primary school, a cheerleader captain, very driven and very busy for a 12 year old, but not really closes with the twin. Naoko is still single and is a successful fiction writer and novelist. Rika married Terada-sensei and they have two kids, Erika is 14 and Yuuta is 11. Erika and Yuuta both study in a boarding school, reason behind why they're not really close with the twin. Touya and Yukito are living in Hokkaido and no they have no such thing as what people call as an 'intimate' relation. They're just very, very, good friends. Kero lives with Sakura in Hong Kong and has become somewhat of an advisor for the Li clan for. Nakuru / Ruby Moon and Suppi / Spinel Sun remained in London, guarding Eriol's properties and did keep in touch with Tomoyo (not very often). I think that's about the entire introduction of the story.

**Note 1:**

This is actually a sequel to my previous story titled Tomoyo's Secret... so if anyone reading this have problem understanding what's going on in this story ... I suggest that you read Tomoyo's Secret and be warn that it was written when I was 13 ...expect the worse in terms of my writings...because personally when I read it again...I, myself was confused and horrified reading it... nonetheless, the idea was there ...you just have to brace yourself with the bad grammars and sentence structures and...many glaring errors...do R&R...flames are welcome...:D

**Note 2:**

My writing style is more in conversation form. So in order for you to understand the story, understand what the characters are talking about.

**Disclaimer:-**

No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own my own original character that I fabricated from my own brain. I know you all out there know who(s) I am talking about. Even though it is a really good thought that I actually own CLAMP, those ladies are seriously geniuses for creating these amazing characters (drool worthy, e.g. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kamui (X), and etc). Enough of me ranting now go and read my humble piece of fanfic.

* * *

Yukishiro High's Basketball court,

Hikaru, Rinko and Sakuya changed into their jerseys; Hakuro changed into his sweats. They all were getting ready to play. Haruko, Kaze and Tomoyo sat by the benches and chit chatting while waiting for the four of them get ready. Sakuya and Rinko in one team and the twins in one team; Sakura, Syaoran, Takashi, Chiharu and their daughter arrive a few moments later. (Tomoyo called them to come)

"We got quite a crowd."

Hikaru said.

"Well it's only natural that everyone should watch this game since it is your debut play."

The two girls giggle on what Sakuya said to Hakuro. Hakuro let out a small grin.

"Ganbatte, minna!"

Tomoyo, Haruko, Sakura, Chiharu and Miki (Chiharu and Takashi's daughter) cried. The four players wave their hands to all the audience.

"Let the game begin."

Sakuya wink at the opponent team with the ball in his hand.

"Bring it on."

Karu said, mischievously. The game start with Sakuya throwing the ball upwards Karu jumps and smash the ball letting Kuro take it. Rinko block his way to the hoop, Kuro throw the ball to Karu who is already under the basket hoop. She caught the ball and shoots it into the hoop. The audience let out a loud applause. Sakuya pat Karu's shoulder.

"The game is just starting."

He smirks. She sticks her tongue out at him. They take their positions and start the game all over again. After and hour and half of a very competitive game, Sakuya and Rinko's teamwork was a lot more dynamic and effective than the twins.

"That was a good game, now I am sure that our school's team going to win the regional."

Sakuya claimed, panting.

"Regional? Make it the whole Japan."

Hakuro added. The two girls let out a small laugh. All the audience walk towards them.

"Kuro, are you sure you've never played a game of basketball before?"

Tomoyo asked.

"It seems like you've been playing forever."

Sakura added.

"You are as good as them, with a lot more room for improvement."

Chiharu claimed. Hakuro blushes, and just smile shyly.

"Did you know that in the olden days, when basketball was first introduced, they use human heads as the ball?"

Chiharu frowns at what Takashi just said. She punches his head. Big sweat drops appear on everyone's head.

"Takashi-san, I have doubts that you are actually the same age with my father."

Kaze said, jokingly. Syaoran snorted at what he said.

"We have to agree on that."

"Otousan is funny."

Miki said. Takashi hugs his daughter and laugh.

"Kawaii musume."

He said.

"I think we better leave the kids by themselves, and we go for a drink, just us grownups."

Sakura suggested.

"That's a good idea."

"We all had so much to catch up with each other."

The grownups said.

"Sakuya-kun, since you're the oldest, we'll be putting you in charge of all the kids."

Tomoyo said. He replied her with a nod and a smile.

"Miki-chan, you can join us if you want."

Hikaru offered. Miki shakes her head and mutters 'daijoubu'.

"I have cheerleading practice in half an hour. I would love to hang out with you all but I'm the captain so I can't miss the practice,"

She bows and mutters 'gomen' under her breath.

"You are so adorable Miki-chan and very driven."

Rinko hugs her.

"So we'll drop you of at your school, okay?"

Her parents said. She nods.

"Ja, I'll see you two at home."

Tomoyo said to her twins.

"And the same goes with you Syaofeng, and your sister."

Syaoran stressed on the last word he said. Sakura and Tomoyo giggle girlishly, seeing how a protective father he has become. Kaze nods. The grownups leave after hugging all the teenagers. The rest of them went to the showers to clean up and after that they all walk to Penguin Park, where they promised to meet Hiro and Amane, and went back to their respective homes.

Few days later, Daidouji's mansion,

Kuro sat on his armchair with a book in his hand while Karu practices her violin in the study room. The door creaked open, behind it stood their mother, still in her office suit, looking very tired but content.

"I see that you're actually practicing your violin, is that a new piece?"

She asked as she walks closer to her daughter. Karu stop playing and place her violin on the violin holder, closing the music notes on the stand and hug her mother.

"No, it's one of my old ones."

She smiled as she hugs Tomoyo tightly.

"Do you have something to tell us, okasan?"

Kuro said as he closes his book. Tomoyo smiled and sat on the sofa opposite his armchair with Karu beside her.

"Since it is the summer holiday, I want you two to come with me to England for the next few months."

She paused.

"…and now that you already know about your father, we're going to visit him."

Karu let out a loud cry, and hug her mother again. Kuro gave his mother a tight hug.

"I've booked the tickets and we'll be leaving by the end of this month."

"Okasan, this means everything for us."

"Arigato, okasan."

Tomoyo kisses both of their foreheads.

"Why don't we go out for supper in celebration?"

Karu suggested as she let go of her mother. Tomoyo nodded.

"Go get ready then."

They left 20 minutes later and Yogi drove them to the fanciest Italian restaurant in Tomoeda, Little Venice. Kuro took the liberty of ordering for his mother and sister since he knows well of what they would like, Caesar salad for Tomoyo, spaghetti Marinara for Hikaru and prawn risotto for him.

"Okasan, I've watched all the video tape that you made when you were young. You love Moonlight Sonata a lot right? Otousan played that a lot for you."

Karu murmured as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes, but I only like the one that your father played for me. His version was made for me."

Tomoyo said, as her mouth form a bittersweet smile. Hakuro gave Hikaru the stare. Hikaru understood that stare very well; her brother wants her to drop the subject.

"I've been practicing the song with Kuro. Maybe we'll play it for you one of these days."

Tomoyo patted her daughter's head.

"Thank you, I'm so lucky to have the two of you in my life."

"We're lucky to have you as our mother."

Kuro stated.

"…okasan, why didn't you change your surname to tousan's?"

Karu asked. Tomoyo let out a small sigh before looking at the two of them.

"Your father and I were never married. He died before he could even think of marriage or having a family."

She wiped the corner of her mouth and took a sip from her glass.

"Tell us okasan, how did he die?"

Kuro asked. Tomoyo took a deep breath and put her glass down on the table.

"He was protecting me and he used his body as a shield. I've told you before that we have magical powers, you two, me, your father, and the Li's."

"But you also told us that he's a great wizard, how can he die?"

Tomoyo sigh.

"He's still human no matter what and the opponent was very powerful, his power made it difficult for your father to heal himself. I was too weak to use my powers."

"So what happened to the bad guy?"

Karu asked, anxiously.

"I destroyed his powers and let him go because you see; he's actually a victim of his father. He was brought up to hate Clow Reed's descendent and attracted to Clow's women. Your grandfather, fought this man, his name is Yuet and died, protecting me."

She paused and bit her lip.

"Apparently many people died protecting me."

She bit her lip. Karu and Kuro hug their mother.

"I believe that they did it because they love you so much."

"Don't blame yourself okasan."

She can't hold her tears anymore. She felt a soft napkin wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Karu and Kuro. You two really are the world to me."

They finished the food and decided to take some air at the park just outside the restaurant. Hakuro and Yogi went to buy few canned drinks from a nearby vending machine while Hikaru and Tomoyo sat at the bench facing the lake. Five men appeared from the other end of the park coming towards them. As they got closer, one of the men was the man known as John Anthony. Tomoyo let out a sigh of disgust.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely owner of Amethyst and Sapphire and her equally lovely daughter."

"If it isn't Mr. Anthony, I thought you went back. What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a night walk and luckily I found you and your daughter."

Karu snorted and stares at the man despicably.

"I can see that your daughter share the same feelings with you on me. Let's call it a truce and become friends."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"The last time I checked you called truce and we were friends you tried to rape me. I don't think so."

"You're overreacting my dear."

Hikaru stood and punch the man. John fall down, his body guard helping him up.

"Now that's overreacting."

He stared at the teenage girl.

"Apparently your daughter is a lot more aggressive than you were."

Just before he could say another word, Yogi and Hakuro came back.

"Okasan, Karu, daijoubu?"

Yogi stands in front of the Tomoyo and her twin. John and his bodyguards flinch.

"It was nice meeting you Tomoyo and your daughter. But bear in mind that I will repay the deed…"

He said as he rubs his bruised lip.

"…that your daughter have given me, till we meet again."

He turns around and disappears into the darkness followed by his bodyguards.

"What was that all about?"

Kuro asked as he gave his mother and sister the canned drinks that he and Yogi bought just now. Tomoyo let out a small relieve sigh. She then signals Yogi to get the car ready, avoiding her son's question. Karu in the other hand rubs the cold tin can on her blistered knuckle. Her brother saw that and raises his eyebrow; he shakes his head and rubs his temple. He knows what happened, from Karu's reactions and his mother's silent and hesitation to answer his question. The Daidouji's black limo appear by the road side, the three of them went into it and was silent along the journey home.

The next day, Yuki Shiro High,

Hikaru had promised to meet Chihiro and Rinko at the school ground. The school was very quiet since it is the holidays. Somehow there are two classes consist of 20 students who failed their last final exam were held back for summer school. Hikaru (accompanied by Hakuro) waited for Chihiro and Rinko in her own classroom. Five minutes later the classroom's door slide open and there stood five figures, Chihiro, Haruko, Rinko, Sakuya and Kaze (Syao Feng).

"Ohayo, Karu-chan and Kuro-kun!"

Rinko said, ever cheerfully. She hugs Karu and Kuro as soon as she sees them (Rinko is one of those few people who are accustomed of hugging him).

"Eh, Kaze-kun, you're here? Amane-chan doko desuka?"

Karu asked Kaze, looking around unable to find little Amane anywhere.

"She went to visit uncle Touya and Tsukishiro-san in Hokkaido with mama, papa and both our grandparents."

He pulls the chair beside her and sat down.

"…she retaliated at first but mama tempted her with the possibilities to video tape the whole journey and to get the annoyed expression of uncle Touya when he sees papa on camera."

The rest of the teenagers smiles awkwardly with a little amuse expression hearing what Kaze said (except for Hakuro of course).

"Aunt Sakura knows her too well…"

The girls let out a small giggle.

"Well, Hiro's disappointed because he can't spend more time with her…They were talking on the phone yesterday and he almost cried…"

Chihiro's face was red and he step on Haruko's feet. She let out a loud painful moan. He whistles and acted as if nothing was going on.

"Aww, poor Hiro-kun."

Karu rubs Chihiro's red cheeks.

"Don't worry we'll have a lot of fun today, vandalizing a lot of the school properties. I want to leave my…our mark here before I leave for London. So that the wonderful principal and teachers of ours remember how much they will miss me and us of course."

Kuro closes the book he was reading.

"I'm going to the café beside the library, when you're done just call Yogi to pick you up."

He said as he push the chair away and start walking to the door.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Kuro-kun, can I come with you?"

Haruko asked before her opens the door. He turns around and nodded, he held out his hand and Haruko took his hand. He opens the door and walk out of the classroom.

"Don't you think that they'd make such a cute couple?"

The statement that Rinko just made receives a small giggle from the others.

"If only my brother is not too blind to see how in love Haruko is with him."

"…and of how Haruko is in total denial to admit that she like Kuro-kun…I did recall what she wrote about Kuro-kun in her journal. He is her hero and that sort. Her journal is full of angst…"

Chihiro whines. Hikaru gave him a little slap on the back.

"Hey, as much as a prankster I am, I don't read other people's journal. That is so low Hiro."

Chihiro bit his lip and smirk.

"Well she read mine, so I don't see anything wrong about reading hers. And who told her to leave her journal in my room, finder's keepers you know."

The two girls rolled their eyes. Kaze and Sakuya giggled silently (in manly way…).

"So our activities today are to trash the principal's office and to put dirt in our homeroom teacher's bag and I think this is the best time to start since the summer class is taking place right now. So two hours from now we meet back in the gymnasium…"

She slides the bag pack that she brought on her shoulder.

"…and do trash anything that you don't like, and I'd appreciate if someone take actions on Yamato Shizuka's gang and that douche boyfriend of hers.…"

She shivers at the very mentioned of Yamato Shizuka's name.

"Kaze you're going with Hiro and Rinko, you and Asakura-sempai."

She gave them a very angelic smile that made the rest of them think that this is the same person who's the mastermind of all the school's pranks. Looks are deceiving.

"I'm going to the principal office…how I'd love to see his face after I'm done with his room…"

Her friends couldn't help but smile awkwardly at her ever changing angel turn diabolical attitude. Off they went to their designed places. Hikaru is already in front of the principal's office. The principal is nowhere to be seen, Hikaru made her move. She opens the door to find a very neat and organize office. 'I am so going to enjoy this. This is for harassing okasan and this is for being such an old sleaze', she thought to herself. She takes out the toilet rolls that she had packed in her bag pack and stars to unroll them all over the office. She also added tomato ketchup and oyster sauce on the chairs and books racks. She rummages through the files in the big cabinet beside the book racks. She looks for her file, namely Hiiragizawa. She found it and opens it. Inside the file, written all the records of hers and Hakuro's, their achievement, her mischief, her pranks (Kuro was included indiscriminately) and lastly, the principal's own hand writing, 'A very alluring Ms Daidouji Tomoyo' at the back of the whole profile. There were even dates and days when she came to school, he even included what she wore on the day that she came. Hikaru cringed reading the detailed description the principal had written.

"What a psycho."

She heard herself said. She takes out her pen and wrote down just under his writings, 'Dear principal Fujiwara, I see that you have dedicated a lot of your time on the Hiiragizawa's twin and it's interesting to see that you actually included a lot of details about their mother. Wonder if the school board would love to see this? Will you be fired and left jobless? I'm going to make copies of this so that people around you will know how despicable you really are. And think of your children and wife, what would they think? I say that you better do your work properly or I'll report you to the board', she closes the file and put it back where it belongs. She packs her bag and walk out of the room quietly. She tip-toed along the corridor and saw outside the window that Kaze and Chihiro are walking across the field towards the gymnasium, 'I think they've done their work', she thought to herself. Suddenly she hears a soft piano song from the music room just ahead her. She walks closer to the room and peek through the small glass door to see who's inside playing that beautiful melody. She saw a blonde boy, she recognizes him. But she couldn't remember his name. His hands move like the wind without any effort. Her bag packs slip from her shoulder and fall down on the floor. There was a small thud sound from the fall. 'Shimatta!'…she murmurs to herself. She bends down to pick her bag and collects all the scattered things from her bag.

"That's a lot of toilet rolls."

She glances up and saw a pair of the most amazing emerald green eyes staring at her. Hikaru blushes.

"Ah, it's you. I'm sorry I didn't get your name before."

He said as he held out his hand for a handshake. Hikaru shakes his hand; she was surprise because it felt as cold as ice. She stands up after putting all her stuff together (and herself together).

"Hiiragizawa Hikaru. And you are?"

"David Forest, the boy you met backstage at the school carnival."

She bit her lip.

"Yes I do remember you, the exchange student. It's just that I've forgotten your name."

She stares at him as she said that.

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

He asked. She shook her head vigorously.

"No, it's just I've never seen such brilliant green eyes."

"Why thank you."

She blushes after she realizes what she had just said.

"I'm sorry, that was a bit too honest."

She said apologetically. He waves his hands.

"No, no, it's okay, bold is good. Girls nowadays find it hard to say what they really wanted to say. You're just very honest, I appreciate that."

Her face turns crimson even more. She slips her bag on her shoulder.

"I think I better go now, my friends are waiting for me."

She starts walking but was held back when she felt the same icy cold hand grabbed her wrist. She turns around to face the blonde boy. He tucks his bangs behind his ears. Hikaru felt her heart pounding slowly as the boy's gaze set upon her.

"I'm going back to my home country tomorrow night. Before I go back, would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

Hikaru blinks and arches her brows.

"…tonight?"

He continued. The boy let go of Hikaru's wrist.

"Are you asking me out?"

She stares at him, confused.

"You barely know me…"

She said.

"That's why I want to get to know you."

He smiles softly at her. She felt her heart melting into those endless green eyes. She returned his smile.

"Oh, what the heck, sure, I'd love to; as long as you're paying."

"So I'll see you tonight, at eight, at the sushi bar just outside this school."

She nodded and walks away. She was confused, 'did he just ask me out on a date? ', she thought. The next thing she knows is that she was already in the gymnasium. Kaze, Chihiro, Rinko and Sakuya were already waiting for her.

"Karu-chan, what took you so long?"

Rinko asked.

"Usually you will be the one to be here first, never the last."

Chihiro claimed.

"Did the old man catch you?"

Sakuya asked. Kaze was behind him, looking very worried. Hikaru shook her head.

"You guys do know that is a very rare possibility where I got caught. I never get caught."

She was full of herself.

"Then why were you late?"

Hikaru blushes.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you guys. A boy asked me out on a date tonight."

She confessed.

"WHAT?"

The rest of them shouted.

"Oh my, who is that lucky guy?"

Rinko asked.

"… and you didn't accept right? Just like how you would usually do."

Chihiro said, unsure himself. Hikaru kept quiet.

"You accepted it?"

Kaze questioned her. She kept quiet still.

"It's true then. You're going out on a date. Karu-chan's first ever date."

Sakuya answered for Hikaru. The others were shocked; they didn't know what to say.

"I don't think any of you know him. He's an exchange student. I had to say yes because he's going back tomorrow, and he has the most amazing emerald green eyes I've ever seen."

She finally said. Rinko hugs her best friend tightly.

"Let's go to your house and let's see what you should wear tonight."

Rinko was being supportive. Kaze and Chihiro were still flabbergasted.

"I think we better leave now."

"Wait till I tell Haruko about this."

Hikaru let out a girlish giggle, a genuine girlish giggle.

* * *

Review…flames are very much welcome…suggestions and ideas are also welcome….

**Japanese-English translation:-**

Chotto matte kudasai – please wait

Kawaii musume – cute daughter / little girl

Ganbatte – do your best

Minna – everyone

Ja (pronounce 'jya') – see you

Amane-chan doko desu ka? – Where is Amane-chan? (doko – where)

Ohayo – good morning

Okasan – mother

**Author's footnote (long one):- **

This is an update that I present to everyone after a very long hiatus (make that extremely long). I apologize for that. I've been really irresponsible for neglecting my fan fiction. I was actually in a super long author's block. I wasn't able to write / type anything for the longest time. Even my diary entries are almost non-existent. To make things from bad to worse is that my thumb drive where I actually store all of my writings was defected. Was very heat broken and the little drive that was there to write at that time was basically defected as the thumb drive was. But it's a good thing that I stored the notepad version of the chapters in my hard disk. The fact that I am in college and doing my degree now just makes things a lot crazier but I'm not complaining since all these years it has been a blast. But of course there are bittersweet of growing up. I guess my mom's departure played a big role in my writing enthusiasm because it was her who always encouraged me to write more (even though I've never let any of my family members to actually beta read my fanfic). I guess I kind of lost my way for a while (I know 4 years are not a while, it's a long while). I've met so many different people now, get to know them and becoming very close with them. It was not until I met my course mate Patricia (my official beta reader) that I started to think again (seriously that is) about my passion for writing. It's not really what she say, it's more like I was influenced by her passion when she talks about things that she likes, like Stephenie Meyer's 'Twilight'(the main factor why I become good friends with her). It's really great to see people talk about a good book and be all happy and enthusiastic about it. My English has also improved, and I am majoring in English Language and Communication. Maybe who knows, I might actually really write real (not only limiting myself to writing fan fiction that is) stories or script or screenplay in the future (preferably the near future), so pray for me and good luck for everyone out there who thought of the same thing as I did.

Till then, loads of love,

Izy

30th April 2010

Friday, 9.46pm

Malaysia


	11. The date

**A short introduction: -**

This story takes place 15 years after Eriol's death. Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi is married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. Sakura married Syaoran and they also have two kids, Li Syaofeng / Kaze, Li Syaoyu / Amane. Chiharu married Yamazaki and had a daughter, Miki, who is twelve. She's studying in Tomoeda's primary school, a cheerleader captain, very driven and very busy for a 12 year old, but not really closes with the twin. Naoko is still single and is a successful fiction writer and novelist. Rika married Terada-sensei and they have two kids, Erika is 14 and Yuuta is 11. Erika and Yuuta both study in a boarding school, reason behind why they're not really close with the twin. Touya and Yukito are living in Hokkaido and no they have no such thing as what people call as an 'intimate' relation. They're just very, very, good friends. Kero lives with Sakura in Hong Kong and has become somewhat of an advisor for the Li clan for. Nakuru / Ruby Moon and Suppi / Spinel Sun remained in London, guarding Eriol's properties and did keep in touch with Tomoyo (not very often). I think that's about the entire introduction of the story.

**Note 1:**

This is actually a sequel to my previous story titled Tomoyo's Secret... so if anyone reading this have problem understanding what's going on in this story ... I suggest that you read Tomoyo's Secret and be warn that it was written when I was 13 ...expect the worse in terms of my writings...because personally when I read it again...I, myself was confused and horrified reading it... nonetheless, the idea was there ...you just have to brace yourself with the bad grammars and sentence structures and...many glaring errors...do R&R...flames are welcome...:D

**Note 2:**

My writing style is more in conversation form. So in order for you to understand the story, understand what the characters are talking about.

**Disclaimer:-**

No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own my own original character that I fabricated from my own brain. I know you all out there know who(s) I am talking about. Even though it is a really good thought that I actually own CLAMP, those ladies are seriously geniuses for creating these amazing characters (drool worthy, e.g. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kamui (X), and etc). Enough of me ranting now go and read my humble piece of fanfic.

That night, 8 o'clock, at the Sushi bar,

When Hikaru arrives at the shop she quickly found the boy sitting at the corner. She noticed that beside the table was Haruko, Rinko, Chihiro, Kaze, Sakuya and even Hakuro were already there. She rolls her eyes at them; Chihiro and Sakuya wink at her. She let out a small sigh, 'they sure are excited.' she mutters under her breath before moving forward to the table.

"You're punctual."

She said.

"Who wouldn't when his date is someone like you?"

Hikaru blushed at his reply. He smiles and pulls the chair in front of him and offers it to her. She murmurs thank you. He sat back on his chair in front of her.

"So what would you love to have?"

He asked in a very prim manner (for a guy).

"I'm not a fussy eater, I eat almost everything. I can even eat an elephant if you let me."

He chuckle.

"Why don't you make the order for me?"

She said casually.

"Well okay then."

He held his hand up to call the waiter. The waiter came after serving the drink to the table beside theirs; she took out her pen and small notebook, ready to take David's order. He ordered two sets of tempura and few kinds of sushi. The waiter told them that their order will arrive in ten minutes time, after that she left the two.

"What song did you played back in the music room when I found you?"

He was taking a sip of his green tea that he ordered earlier before she came.

"Something that I just felt like playing at the moment, currently untitled I guess."

He said as he pushes his cup aside.

"You wrote it yourself? Wow, my brother played the piano too and he writes his own songs too. He'd be thrill to meet you."

She said as she stressed the last sentence. She can hear Hakuro choke and coughed on the other side of the table. She also hears soft chuckles from Rinko's ever jovial voice.

"Yes, I saw the performance that you did with him. It was spectacular; it was really like a cherry on top of a cake. It was a perfect show to end the school's festival."

Hikaru blushes. Just before she could say anything, the waiter came with their food. She decided to enjoy her meal rather than continue the conversation. It appears that David did the same. Meal time was filled with small talks and jokes that Hikaru cracked. He responded to her every joke enthusiastically. After dessert, they both drank their green teas and were ready to leave. He went to the counter and paid the bills. She waited beside him. The both of them walk out of the shop and he offered to walk her home. She gratefully accepted. As they are passing through the penguin park, she notices that her friends are following them at the back. She let out an unintentional snort.

"Your friends and your brother are very protective of you."

David said. She was caught by surprise, he knew. She sighs.

"I'll be honest with you. I don't blame them for acting that way because it is…"

"…your first date with a boy?"

He finished her sentence for her. Again, she was surprise.

"How did you do that?"

She asked, staring at him, perplexed. He runs his fingers through his hair, tucking his bangs behind his ears. Hikaru can't help but find that rather seductive.

"Well, during my short stay in that school, I heard a lot about the Hiiragizawa twins. I also heard that you have never accepted any invitation from anyone."

They reached her house gate. She unlocked the small door beside the gate and he followed her in.

"I was actually surprised and glad that you accepted mine."

His lips curled as he said that. Maybe he was feeling proud. She let out a quiet giggle.

"I guess me and my brother are quite popular in school. Me and my pranks, my brother with his debonair and cold attitude, people often wonder what we're really like."

She answered.

"When I first saw you before your performance, I thought that you are the most ravishing girl I've ever seen."

Hikaru was startled and blushed by his comment. She gazes at him.

"Thank you. It's very rare for me to get compliments; I'm not quite used to it."

She admitted. He grins as he sees her turning crimson under the bright neon light in front of her house front door.

"Thank you for tonight, it was great. The food, the company and everything was great."

He took her hand and kisses the back of it.

"It was my pleasure."

He placed a piece of folded paper in her palm. She stares at him.

"What's this?"

She asked.

"It's my contact number and e-mail address."

He smiles at her warmly. She put the paper in her jeans' pocket.

"If you ever come to London, give me a call."

He said.

"Maybe I will…coincidentally I am going to London by the end of this month."

She smiles back at him. His green eyes shine under the light.

"That's great! Just call me or e-mail when you're there, if you need company or a personal tour guide."

She nods.

"I better go now."

He leans closer and gives her a light peck on her cheek. Yet again, she was caught by surprise. Just as he turns around, Hikaru saw he mother's limo pull over in front of her. Yogi came out of the driver's seat and opens the back door for his boss, Daidouji Tomoyo. She comes out from the car with her briefcase in one hand and her hand bag on her shoulder.

"Okasan, okaeri."

Hikaru said as she helps her mother with the briefcase. Tomoyo gave her daughter a peck on her cheek. She turns around and saw the blonde boy.

"And you are?"

She asked. He bows and introduces himself.

"My name is David Forest, I am Hikaru's schoolmate."

Tomoyo turns to her daughter, she nodded in response.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Daidouji, I'll be leaving now."

Tomoyo nods and he walk out of the Daidouji's mansion. A maid comes out from the house and took Tomoyo's briefcase and greeted them before she proceed into the house.

"Were you out on a date, young lady?"

She asked as she stares into her daughter's azure eyes. How much she looked like her father, Tomoyo thought to herself. Before Hikaru can answer her mother's question, Hakuro, Chihiro, Haruko, Rinko, Kaze and Sakuya appear from behind them.

"Yes she was out on a date with that foreign boy."

Rinko answered for her. Tomoyo smiles, she knew what was going on. It's obvious that they have been following her daughter the entire time and she notices Hakuro's dull expression. She chuckles.

"Well, it seems that you have company. Why don't I leave you all alone and I'll be catching my beauty sleep, after a nice long bath."

She said to her daughter and her friends. Hikaru gave her mother a light peck on her cheek while murmuring 'oyasumi' to her. Hakuro walk towards the smaller living room, followed by the rest of the teenagers.

"So how was the date?"

Chihiro asked, rather mischievously. Hikaru let out a groan.

"You guys tell me, you all were there the entire time. So don't play dumb."

She said as she throws the pillow at Chihiro.

"Karu-chan, you were right, he has the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen."

Haruko said, changing the topic and Rinko nodded, agreeing to what Haruko just said. She looked at Kaze.

"In fact it's as nice as Kaze-kun's eyes."

Kaze blushes at Rinko's remark. Hikaru smiles and mutters 'I told you so'. Hakuro let out a small sigh and takes out a book from his pocket and starts reading again. Behind the book, he was actually grinning, he was rather excited seeing his sister on her first date.

"Kuro, I can see that crooked smile of yours behind that book. And the book is upside down in case you haven't notice."

She snickered. The rest of them can't help but laugh.

"It's getting late, why don't all of you sleep over here tonight? I can ask the maid to get the extra rooms ready."

She asked them. Sakuya, Rinko, Chihiro and Haruko shook their heads in unison.

"I need to baby sit my brother tomorrow. My parents are going for their fourth honeymoon for two months."

Rinko said, rolling her eyes.

"And I need to accompany her home."

Sakuya added. Hikaru turn to Chihiro and Haruko.

"We need to take care of our houses."

Hikaru bit her lip, showing her discontent feeling. Then she turns to Kaze.

"I'll be staying over. Since no one is at ojisan's place."

Hikaru hugs him, making him blush. A maid comes in carrying a tray of drinks and placed it on the coffee table.

"Thank you Keiko-chan."

Hikaru said to the maid, the maid bows before she leaves the room. Haruko and Hikaru pour the orange juice into the glasses on the tray. The five (excluding Hakuro as he was busy reading his book) of them chatted until late in the night. After that they all say their goodbyes and went back to their respective homes. Kaze decided to sleep in Hakuro's room that night; they went to bed after saying their good nights.

Tomoyo's room,

Tomoyo was woken up by a strange dream that she had seen, startled as she sit herself up on the bed. She was sweating. She scans her surrounding, feeling uneasy. She got out of her bed, took her night robe and walk out of her room. The lights in the corridor were dimly lit. She tip toed towards Hakuro's room, slowly opening his door. On the bed she saw Hakuro and Kaze sleeping on the king size bed. She closed the door gently. She proceeds to Hikaru's room which was just around the corner. Tomoyo pushes the lavender coloured door. To her surprise, she didn't find Hikaru in her bed, her room was empty. She heard a faint sound of violin coming from the twin's personal living room. She walked towards the room. There she found Hikaru playing the same tune she was playing the other day.

"Why aren't you in bed sweetheart?"

Hikaru stops playing and turn around to find her mother walking towards the sofa and sat on it. Hikaru placed her violin on the stand holder and sat beside her mother.

"Can't sleep?"

They both asked in unison. Hikaru giggles.

"So how was your first date?"

Tomoyo asked. The younger girl sighs mischievously.

"Well, it was okay. We talked, ate, walked and were spied by a group of espionage, including my own brother who usually couldn't care less."

She said, rolling her eyes. Tomoyo chuckles at her daughter's remarks.

"Well they did it because they love you and care about you and it was your first date with a boy."

She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes I know that. But …oh well, it still surprises me that Kuro was there. Usually he'd just stay at home, read books, hack some website or just mind his own business."

She paused.

"He seriously needs a life or a girlfriend…"

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh.

"So how did that boy manage to ask you out on a date? If I was not wrong, you have a reputation of being untouchable and unattainable."

Hikaru snorted. She let out a loud sigh.

"Well, first of all he can play the piano real well. Secondly, he said he's going back to his country tomorrow and thirdly, I don't know, he's just charming I guess."

Hikaru smiled as she remembered her encounter with the boy earlier today in the music room.

"I guess it runs in the family where we're always attracted to people who are musically inclined."

"Just like how you were attracted to Otousan?"

"I guess so. He had this charm that no one can say 'no' to. The way he brings himself around, he was just brilliant; Mysterious, charming and eloquent in his speech."

Hikaru squeezed her mother's hand.

"Sounds like a perfect gentleman to me."

She smiled at her mother and hugs her.

"I've never actually went out on a date with your Otousan."

"Honto?"

Hikaru asked, disbelieving what she had just heard. She stares at her mother intently with her sapphire eyes. Tomoyo couldn't help but think how much she looks like Eriol. It makes her sad and happy because it's as if he is still with her. At least part of him is. She nodded as a response.

"Okasan, that is so unbelievable. Then how did you guys actually become a couple?"

The eagerness in her voice was transparent.

"We were good friends. It's really complicated with everything that was going on at that time. He told me how much he loves me. It caught me by surprise and I literally ran away."

Hikaru raises an eyebrow.

"…and he chased after me. Talked to me, convincing me and the rest is history, I guess."

Tomoyo closed her eyes momentarily, reminiscing on her past.

"Why did you run away?"

Hikaru asked. Tomoyo slid her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"I told you I was caught by surprise; I mean he was my best friend. Back then I used to think friends will always remain friends and I never thought of crossing that boundary."

She inhales deeply and let out a brief sigh. Hikaru stares at her mother, puzzled.

"Okasan, you don't sound like you. You sure that was you?"

Tomoyo curled her lip and smiled.

"Karu, people grow up. I think our whole relationship was more about the companionship and being comfortable with each other. You've seen the tapes, I think you get the picture how we were."

Before Hikaru manage to voice out her opinion, Tomoyo kisses her daughter's head. Hikaru pouted her lips because she understood that that was all her mother was going to say.

"It's very late, I think you better you go to bed now okasan. You have to be in the office before eight and it's already three in the morning."

"Funny, I thought it's always the parents who should say that to the children."

She laughed and gave Hikaru a peck on her cheek.

"I suggest you go to bed too my dear."

Tomoyo said to her little girl. Hikaru muttered 'Hai' in a rather enthusiastic manner before going back to her bedroom. Tomoyo too went back to hers. Before she was able to push her bedroom door open she felt a warm hand holding hers. She turns around and found Hikaru behind her.

"What is it?"

She asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Tomoyo pulls her daughter nearer to her and hugs her tightly. She finds it amusing and sweet that her daughter is very attach to her even though she's almost a lady herself. They went in the room and turn of the lights and went into their own realm of slumber.

Review…flames are very much welcome…suggestions and ideas are also welcome….

**Author's footnote (long one):- **

Hmm...sorry for not updating sooner...am trying to update at least once a week...:D

Till then, loads of love,

Izy

13th May 2010

Thursday, 3.49 PM

Malaysia


	12. A letter from England

**A short introduction: -**

This story takes place 15 years after Eriol's death. Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi is married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. Sakura married Syaoran and they also have two kids, Li Syaofeng / Kaze, Li Syaoyu / Amane. Chiharu married Yamazaki and had a daughter, Miki, who is twelve. She's studying in Tomoeda's primary school, a cheerleader captain, very driven and very busy for a 12 year old, but not really closes with the twin. Naoko is still single and is a successful fiction writer and novelist. Rika married Terada-sensei and they have two kids, Erika is 14 and Yuuta is 11. Erika and Yuuta both study in a boarding school, reason behind why they're not really close with the twin. Touya and Yukito are living in Hokkaido and no they have no such thing as what people call as an 'intimate' relation. They're just very, very, good friends. Kero lives with Sakura in Hong Kong and has become somewhat of an advisor for the Li clan for. Nakuru / Ruby Moon and Suppi / Spinel Sun remained in London, guarding Eriol's properties and did keep in touch with Tomoyo (not very often). I think that's about the entire introduction of the story.

**Note 1:**

This is actually a sequel to my previous story titled Tomoyo's Secret... so if anyone reading this have problem understanding what's going on in this story ... I suggest that you read Tomoyo's Secret and be warn that it was written when I was 13 ...expect the worse in terms of my writings...because personally when I read it again...I, myself was confused and horrified reading it... nonetheless, the idea was there ...you just have to brace yourself with the bad grammars and sentence structures and...many glaring errors...do R&R...flames are welcome...:D

**Note 2:**

My writing style is more in conversation form. So in order for you to understand the story, understand what the characters are talking about.

**Disclaimer:-**

No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own my own original character that I fabricated from my own brain. I know you all out there know who(s) I am talking about. Even though it is a really good thought that I actually own CLAMP, those ladies are seriously geniuses for creating these amazing characters (drool worthy, e.g. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kamui (X), and etc). Enough of me ranting now go and read my humble piece of fanfic.

* * *

The next morning,

Hikaru woke up to find that her mother was no longer beside her. She looked at the wall clock; it is already ten o'clock in the morning. 'She already went to work I guess.' She thought to herself. She wears her bathrobe on top of her pyjamas and walks out of the room towards her room to freshen herself up. After that she went downstairs to the garden terrace. There she found Hakuro and Kaze having their breakfast.

"Ohayo minna."

"Ohayo Karu-chan."

Kaze replied. Hikaru sat down between them and ate her breakfast.

"You slept with okasan yesterday?"

Hikaru nodded. Kaze smiles as he munches a piece of the toast. She looked at him.

"Why are you smiling Kaze-kun?"

She asked.

"It's adorable how affectionate you are with your mother. You do realize that you are practically a tomboy."

"…and how baby-like you are…"

Hakuro added. Kaze couldn't help but laugh.

"Who cares what people think. I love okasan, so what? Not everyone have a gorgeous okasan you know…"

She smiles at Kaze.

"…except for Kaze-kun…"

She added. Kaze blushes.

"I think it runs in the family, where they all look so young even though they're not really that young."

The two boys nodded with quiet laughters. Fujitaka and Sonomi don't look that old even though they are already in their 50's. While their parents also look very young, as if they're in their mid 20's.

"Maybe we'll be like that when we're older."

"I think I should grow my beard so that I'll look older then."

Kaze said jokingly. Hikaru stares at her twin.

"Kuro are you going anywhere today?"

"No…… why?"

He looked at her suspiciously. Hikaru stares at him innocently. Hakuro rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Well, would you mind accompanying me to the mall today? I need to get something."

It took Kuro around almost a minute to give her his answer, which is a yes. She hugs him tightly to a point he had to push her away.

"It's weird that you didn't retort or anything. But I'm not going to complain."

She then asks Kaze to follow them which Kaze gladly accepted. Hikaru dialled Yogi's number asked him to pick them up (since none of them can drive yet). Twenty minutes later, the familiar black limo pulled over in front of the Daidouji's mansion. The three teens got into it and the limo drove out of the estate.

Amethyst & Sapphire, Tomoyo's office,

Tomoyo was sitting in her table sketching new dresses for her winter collection. Ms Kunihide walks in with a tray and put it down on the coffee table as she pours the drinks into the glass.

"Thank you Kowari…."

She puts down her pencil, stands up and walks towards the two-seater sofa in front of her.

"So how's the summer/autumn collection production?"

She asked her secretary.

"It's going great and the suppliers are being very generous by lending us their special fabric consultant."

She said as she sat beside her boss. Tomoyo grabbed Ms. Kunihide's wrist, her amethyst eyes staring intensely into Ms. Kunihide's dark orbs.

"Is it confirmed that Mr Anthony is leaving tonight?"

Ms. Kunihide nodded. Tomoyo released her secretary's writs and let out a relieve sigh.

"Good riddance."

"Sorry if I'm being a busybody, but how did you come to know him, Ms. Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo puts down her glass on the coffee table.

"He was my colleague in university. Not really someone I'd like to be associated with but as you can see, I don't really have much choice."

She felt annoyed at the very mention of his name.

"Well Ms. Tomoyo, I don't know what happened between you two. But I can guess why. I think you better be careful with him. I couldn't stand him when I gave him a tour in our shop that day. He terrifies me."

She rolled her eyes in disgust and shivered at the thought of the said man.

"Oh, I've forgotten, there's a letter that arrived yesterday for you from England and Mr. James Anthony called, apologizing about his brother's behaviour and he sent you his regards."

She said as she reaches into her inner jacket pocket, taking out a white envelope.

"That was thoughtful of him."

Tomoyo said.

"Here's the letter."

Ms. Kunihide said as she took out an envelope from her files and handed it to Tomoyo.

"I'll be of now, good day Ms. Tomoyo."

With that she walked out of the office. Tomoyo tear the envelope and took out a brown piece of latter from inside it. Tomoyo was surprised to see who had sent the letter, it was Akizuki Nakuru. It wrote…

'_Dear Tomoyo-san,_

_How are you? Suppi and I missed you very much. How are the twins? I'm dying to see them. Hakuro must've have grown into a very handsome young man just like Eriol-sama and Hikaru must've grown to be a beautiful lady. I'm sorry for this sudden mail. I wanted to go there personally and tell you what have been going on around here but I don't have the heart to leave Suppi alone and I also have to look after Kaho-san_.'

Tomoyo was surprise to see Mizuki Kaho's name in the letter.

'_I know you must've been surprise to see her name. Yes, she is here, and unwell. She said she wants to talk to you. She said it is very important. She refused to tell me or Suppi anything. Another weird event that has been happening is that lately I've been able to sense Mong Yuet's aura around and not only his, also Clow's. I've been patrolling and searched everywhere looking for those auras. Clow's aura is very faint somehow. Mong Yuet's aura seemed very distant but strong. Tomoyo-san, I feel like something is going to happen, you need to come back to England as soon as possible._'

Tomoyo was left confused and numb after reading the letter. 'No wonder I haven't been able to sleep well. My intuition was right, something is wrong.' She thought to herself. She re-read the letter. She asked herself. She took her phone and dialled Sakura's number. The phone rings on the other side.

"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo?"

A female voice said on phone. It was Sakura.

"Sakura, when will you be back here?"

"We're on our way now. We'll be reaching my otousan's house in two hours time. You sound frantic, daijoubu desuka?"

"I received a letter from Nakuru."

"That's rare. What's it about?"

"I don't know yet but I'll see you at the penguin park at eight tonight. Just you and Syaoran."

"Okay, see you then."

Both of them put down the phone. Tomoyo stared at the picture frame on her table. It was a picture of herself, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran. She sighs and walked back to her table to continue her work.

The mall,

Hikaru was dragging Kaze and her brother from one shop to another. Apart from that, the two boys were forced to be her personal shopping assistant (which means they have to carry her stuff). They stopped at a café for a drink. The two boys sigh heavily.

"Note to self, Hikaru is just like any other girls when it comes to shopping."

Kaze said, making a mental note to himself. Hikaru takes a sip of her macchiato and was giggling in between her drink. Hakuro just nodded in agreement with Kaze.

"Well I am still a girl you know."

"We can see that."

Hakuro said.

"Anyways, I need to get new books before we go to England."

"Kuro, why do you even need books when you have a sister like me?"

Hakuro snorted.

"It's because I have a sister like you that I need books to keep me distracted from you."

Kaze laughed.

"Hidoi yo, you hurt me dear brother."

She said, acting hurt with one hand on her chest and another on her temple. Hakuro rolls his eyes as a respond to her act.

"Call me if you need anything or when you're done, and Kaze-kun, good luck."

Kaze blushes. Hikaru eyed her brother suspiciously and looked at Kaze. Hakuro smirk and got on his feet and walked away from the café towards the nearby book shop (which was on the second floor). He went to the fiction section. As he was browsing around he saw a familiar looking blonde boy, who was just outside the book shop. He was talking to a tall English man. The man was familiar looking too, thought Hakuro. Then it crossed his mind and remembered where he have seen the man before, it was John Anthony. He tip toed nearer towards them, hiding behind the shelves which were just beside them. He was trying to eavesdrop what they were talking about. He managed to get close enough to hear what they were talking about.

"What happened to your face John?"

The boy asked the older man. Hakuro was slightly surprise because the boy, David Forest was talking in a very cold superior tone towards John Anthony, the man who was acting high and mighty in front of him, his mother and his sister.

"That Hiiragizawa girl punched me."

David curled his lip into a crooked smirk that doesn't suit his handsome fifteen years old face. In fact he looked rather old with that smirk.

"One wicked punch from a fourteen year old girl."

John continued. Hakuro couldn't help but snorted when he thought of his sister. He knows too well of his sister's strength, she may not look that tough but she is very strong from all the martial arts training that she had gone through all these years. He thanked his mother for her encouragement on taking up self-defence classes.

"So how was your night with her, master? I bet she was nicer to you."

Hakuro was taken back when he heard what John had said. 'Did he just call the boy, master? Now this is getting interesting.' he thought to himself, disbelieved.

"It went pretty well I dare say, but I couldn't do anything to her with all her friends and her brother following us every second."

The annoyance was transparent in his voice.

"She's loved, just like her mother and Hiiragizawa Eriol. I guess it's in their genes."

"If they weren't there I could've charmed her and she would've heeded all my words and obeyed me."

Hakuro was very surprise and slowly back away. As he was moving backwards, he had unconsciously knocked over the book trolley and he tripped causing a small commotion. He saw that it had attracted David and John's attention. He quickly got up and ran out of the book shop at the other entrance and hid himself in an apparel shop. He saw David and John walking right outside of the shop, he can sense that they were searching for him; maybe they noticed that he was listening to their conversation. They scan around and then they looked at each other signalling to exit the mall. Hakuro let out a relieve sigh. 'That was close…' he thought to himself. He took out his cell phone and dialled his sister's number to ask her where she is. She answered the phone.

"Moshi moshi, nani?"

"Doko desu ka?"

"I'm at the electronic shop; I'm getting some blank DVDs for Amane-chan."

"I'm coming there now."

"Hai."

With that she puts down the phone and Hakuro got him self out of the apparel shop and proceeded towards the electronic shop. There he found his sister and Kaze flipping through the brochure of the new products the shop assistant had kindly gave them.

"Kuro-kun, doushite? You look dishevelled, and you look like you've been running."

Kaze asked. Hakuro was panting.

"Did you really miss me that much that you had to run all the way from the bookshop?"

Hikaru said, jokingly. She flung her arms around her brother and embraces him in a bear hug. Hakuro hug her back, feeling relieved that she was fine. 'Yokatta.' He thought to himself. She kisses him on the cheek.

"I've called Yogi to pick us up in ten minutes time since I've gotten everything that I needed. Have you gotten your books?"

He shook his head. Hikaru and Kaze stare at him, puzzled. Hakuro never comes back from a bookshop empty handed, ever. Hakuro was aware of what they were thinking.

"There aren't any books that interest me. It's all the same thing that I've read."

He explained, hoping that they would believe his white lie. Apparently they bought what he had said even though they still find it odd. Hakuro assures them that nothing was wrong. Hikaru didn't want to argue with him anymore, she paid the cashier for the blank DVDs that she had gotten Amane. Soon after that they saw their limo in front of the mall and got into it to go back home.

That night, Penguin Park,

Tomoyo sat down on the bench clutching the letter in her right hand. Yogi is waiting in the limo which was parked just right beside the park. Sakura and Syaoran appear from around the corner.

"Kombanwa."

She greeted them

"Kombanwa."

Sakura sat down beside her while Syaoran stood beside his wife. Tomoyo handed the letter to Sakura. The lights in the park was dimly lit, Sakura took out her light card and summons it in order for her to be able to read the letter better. After she's done with it she gave it to Syaoran. He it back to Tomoyo after he had done reading it.

"What do you think this mean?"

Tomoyo asked the pair. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other.

"This means something, but I don't think there's any other Clow's reincarnation out there."

"Clow lived hundreds of years ago, Eriol and my Otousan are the only Clow's reincarnation that existed."

Tomoyo frowned at what Sakura had just said.

"….and Mizuki-san….do you think she got anything to do with it?"

"Wakaranai."

Sakura stared at her husband.

"This is getting confusing. What is going on?"

Syaoran claimed. Tomoyo folded the letter and slip it inside her jacket pocket.

"…Mizuki-sensei…what is she doing there?"

Sakura asked, glancing back and forth from both her husband and Tomoyo.

"… where have she been all these years? She disappeared ever since she left Eriol. No news, no nothing and suddenly she showed up at Eriol's mansion in London."

Tomoyo asked, confused and puzzled. Syaoran shrugged.

"It seems like fate that I am going to England soon with my kids."

"As far as I see it, something is bound to happen soon. We have to do something about it."

Syaoran said.

"I can feel it too. It seems inevitable, even my Clow cards been acting strange these past few weeks."

Sakura took out few of her Clow cards and it was vibrating. She inserts it back into her purse.

"I thought it was nothing, I ignored it. Now I am sure something is going on."

Sakura said, deep in her thoughts. She looked at Tomoyo.

"Have you unsealed the twin's powers?"

She asked. Tomoyo bit her lip and shook her head.

"I think it's better off that way."

"You don't know that."

Syaoran added.

"We sealed their powers because we wanted to protect them and I don't see the need for them to even have powers."

Tomoyo was on her feet now, glaring at Syaoran. Sakura stood up and came in between them.

"Tomoyo-chan, we know you're upset but it's not right to contain Karu and Kuro of their powers. You may not realize it but my Seal card is telling me that she can't hold it much longer if their powers get anymore stronger."

Sakura took Tomoyo's hands and hold it tightly. Tomoyo let out a small sigh. She rubs her temple.

"Thank you and I'm sorry Li-kun, for getting angry at you. I do realize what was happening. It's incredible how strong they've become."

She stares at her feet. Sakura wraps her arm around Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Can't we just make a new seal and all will be the way it was?"

"…you know we can't do that. The twin's powers are very powerful. The seal that we cast on them won't be able to hold it forever."

She said as she hugs Tomoyo tightly.

"They are Eriol's children after all, making them Clow's direct descendants."

Syaoran added.

"I think it is better if we come with you to England."

Sakura said turning to her husband.

"…but we have to go back to Hong Kong first. We need to inform the clan of the situation and I don't want Syaofeng and Syaoyu to get involve. It might get dangerous."

"It is better not to get them involve. To be frank I don't want anyone to get involve, not even the both of you. The only way for us to get all the answers is for me to go see Mizuki-san."

Sakura and Syaoran both nod.

"If Clow was reincarnated, it's not impossible Mong Yuet can be reincarnated too."

Syaoran stated.

"But I still wonder where those auras came from."

Sakura wondered.

"The elders of my clan mentioned that, apparently Mong Yuet and Clow are almost like an entity, they co-exist with each other but they can't exist together..."

Syaoran folded his arms. Tomoyo looked troubled hearing what he had said.

"It's getting late; I think we should get back home."

Sakura said.

"Now I feel like it's a bad idea to bring my kids along to London."

Tomoyo wrinkled her nose, feeling uncomfortable and nervous.

"Shinpai shinai, everything happens for a reason and I believe there's a good explanation for everything that has happened."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo and gave her a peck on her cheek. Syaoran hug her too and they bid their farewells as the husband and wife disappear around the corner and Tomoyo walk towards her limo.

* * *

Review…flames are very much welcome…suggestions and ideas are also welcome….

* * *

**Author's footnote (long one):- **

Hmm...sorry for not updating sooner...am trying to update at least once a week...:D

Till then, loads of love,

Izy

24th May 2010

Monday, 9.50 PM

Malaysia


	13. Haruko's cute little confession

**A short introduction: -**

This story takes place 15 years after Eriol's death. Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi is married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. Sakura married Syaoran and they also have two kids, Li Syaofeng / Kaze, Li Syaoyu / Amane. Chiharu married Yamazaki and had a daughter, Miki, who is twelve. She's studying in Tomoeda's primary school, a cheerleader captain, very driven and very busy for a 12 year old, but not really close with the twin. Naoko is still single and is a successful fiction writer and novelist. Rika married Terada-sensei and they have two kids, Erika is 14 and Yuuta is 11. Erika and Yuuta both study in a boarding school, reason behind why they're not really close with the twin. Touya and Yukito are living in Hokkaido and no they have no such thing as what people call as an 'intimate' relation. They're just very, very, good friends (yes, I am in denial). Kero lives with Sakura in Hong Kong and has become somewhat of an advisor for the Li clan. Nakuru / Ruby Moon and Suppi / Spinel Sun remained in London, guarding Eriol's properties and did keep in touch with Tomoyo (not very often). I think that's about the entire introduction of the story.

**Note 1:**

This is actually a sequel to my previous story titled Tomoyo's Secret... so if anyone reading this have problem understanding what's going on in this story ... I suggest that you read Tomoyo's Secret and be warn that it was written when I was 13 ...expect the worse in terms of my writings...because personally when I read it again...I, myself was confused and horrified reading it... nonetheless, the idea was there ...you just have to brace yourself with the bad grammars and sentence structures and...many glaring errors...do R&R...flames are welcome...:D

**Note 2:**

My writing style is more in conversation form. So in order for you to understand the story, understand what the characters are talking about.

**Disclaimer:-**

No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own my own original character that I fabricated from my own brain. I know you all out there know who(s) I am talking about. Even though it is a really good thought that I actually own CLAMP, those ladies are seriously geniuses for creating these amazing characters (drool worthy, e.g. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kamui (X), and etc). Enough of me ranting now go and read my humble piece of fanfic.

* * *

The next day,

Hakuro was at Tomoeda's library's park and Kaze had come with him but he left to buy a book the library's bookshop. Hakuro sat in the gazebo alone, thinking of what he had witnessed and heard yesterday at the mall from his sister's date and that John Anthony. He loathes that man with a passion after what he had done to his mother. He kept remembering what David had said about casting spells on his sister, he finds it unbelievable even though it's not unbelievable ever since his mother had revealed to him and Hikaru that they, themselves are born with magic. For a person who always based his reasons with logic and science it still is unacceptable even though he believes that his mother would never lie to him. His mother had told him of their possession of magical abilities but there was no physical evidence even though he had watched his mother's tapes where his father, Hiiragizawa Eriol, had perform some of his magic such as making butterflies and flowers appears from thin air. His logical and scientific mind wasn't able to process it well. It was too overwhelming and unbelievable. After what he had heard yesterday, he had gained new perspectives of people around him, the thought alone made him shiver and wonder how his mother had manage to conceal everything from them. A gentle pat on his shoulder took him out from his deep thoughts. He was surprise to see a familiar looking girl standing right in front of him; their faces were only inches away. Hakuro let out a small shriek and he fell down from the bench.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Kuro-kun?"

The girl said as she helps him up. Hakuro brushes of the leaves that were attached to his shirt when he fell down and stares at the girl.

"Haru-chan, you scared me."

Haruko sat down beside him.

"What were you thinking about? You look like you're not even here; you didn't even realize that I was in front of you. It's very weird because you usually are very perceptive and fully aware of your surroundings."

She looked at him, worriedly. Hakuro shook his head and muttered 'daijoubu'. Haruko place something cold on his cheek. He flinches away from the sudden cold sensation. It was a canned drink. He took it and said thank you.

"So what are you doing here? Are you alone?"

She asked. Hakuro opened his canned drink and drank from it. He shook his head.

"I'm here with Kaze-kun, I'm just here to sit down and read while waiting for him to get whatever books he's getting."

He said, nonchalantly as he takes another sip from his drink.

"Where's Karu-chan?"

"She went out with Amane-chan earlier this morning. She said something about meeting Hiro-kun in town."

Haruko giggled.

"I think Karu-chan was just a camouflage for those two to go out on a date."

Hakuro smirked at what Haruko just said because he knows what she had said is true.

"Haru-chan?"

The two of them turn around to see Kaze walking towards them. He sat down beside them.

"It's a surprise to see you here."

He said as he walks into the gazebo. He saw two canned drinks on the stone table.

"…and you brought drinks…"

Haruko picked one of it and gave it to Kaze. He accepted it and murmured thank you.

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

Hakuro asked. Kaze shook his head.

"No, apparently they don't have any concise Chinese-Japanese dictionary in stock currently."

He said, frustrated and annoyed.

"I thought your Japanese is very good."

Haruko wondered.

"But I don't know how to read Japanese, I'm bilingual, but I'm not biliterate."

He took a sip from his drink.

"I'm not even bilingual. Japanese is my mother tongue and my only language, my English…or Ing-gu-rishu is far from par."

Kaze and Hakuro can't help but let out a quiet laugh because Haruko was being modest in a very adorable animated way. She blushes.

"Mou, hidoi yo!"

She said, playfully slapping their backs. The boys too, playfully acting as if they had just experience excruciating pain from her light slaps. She giggled at the two boys. They sat there and chatted for an hour and after that Hakuro offered to send her home and she blushingly accepted. They split at the t-junction; Kaze told them that he had to pick up his sister in front of Yukishiro High and left Haruko and Hakuro alone. Haruko's place is still three blocks away. As they were walking, Haruko looked at him. He looked back at her when he noticed that she was looking at him. She looks to the other side, not wanting to meet his warm amethyst eyes.

"Nan desu ka, Haru-chan?"

"Iie, nande monai."

She did not sound convincing, Hakuro was aware of it but he decided to keep quiet since she said it's nothing. It was awkwardly silent between them for the next five minutes until Haruko decided to make a conversation.

"So, how long are you going to be in London?"

She asked.

"…tabun …around a month or two? Depends on okasan's schedule I guess."

She bit her lip and stares at her foot as they continue walking.

"Is there something that you wanted to tell me, Haru-chan?"

Apparently he had seen through her. He was and is very sure that she wanted to say something. Haruko sighs. She looked at him straight in his eyes, trying to say the words that she wanted to say to him. Her dark brown eyes are intense.

"Haru-chan, I maybe perceptive but when it comes to girls, I am still your average boy. So you need to tell me what you want and you know how much I hate girl psychology games"

He said, straight forwardly. It was one of his traits that Haruko really liked; he was very honest and genuine. She sighed again. She knows what he said is true, and she knows very well too that he hates it when people beat around the bush. There's only one way to tell him how she really feels. She takes out her notebook and a pen from her sling bag. She scribbled something on it. After she's done, she takes a deep breath and she shows him what she had written on the notebook. Hakuro looked into the notebook and read her very neat hand writing. She had written down, 'Hiiragizawa Hakuro, daisuki desu. Honto ni daisuki desu.' She was still holding the notebook right in front of his face and she was looking elsewhere except at him. She felt the book was taken from her hands and was slipped back into her sling bag. She still did not want to look at him.

"Haru-chan, will you look at me first?"

She heard him said gently. She bit her lip as she turn to look at him. Hakuro was staring at her with an expression that she had never seen he put on in the entire time they had been friends. He smiled at her and held out his hand to her. She looked at his palm and she looked at him. Haruko took his hand and returned his smile. Apparently, Hakuro had given her an answer that she was looking for even though she was really petrified because she had visualized on how she will confess to him. Now that she had confessed and gotten a positive answer, it makes her feel good about herself and light as a feather. She wraps her hand around his and entwines their fingers together. They walked together, hand in hand. They weren't talking; they were just enjoying each other's company. Everything seems to move very slowly around them. They finally stop walking when they arrived in front of her apartment building.

"Arigato, Kuro-kun, for sending me back…"

She paused.

"… is it okay for me to like you?"

She said. Haruko stared into his amethyst eyes, her brown eyes curious and shy. Hakuro reciprocate her stare with a gentle stare. He tucks her fringe behind her ears and pulls her into a tight intimate hug. He kisses her forehead before they parted.

"It's fine."

He said. Haruko can feel all the blood in her body had all climbed up to her cheeks as she felt how warm it had become. Hakuro caressed her warm cheeks.

"But I need you to promise me something."

She stares at him, wondering what he wants.

"What is it?"

She asked.

"Don't tell anyone and don't write it in your diary."

She looks at him and blushes after she had figured out why he had said that. He knows the fact that Chihiro always reads her diary and she also have the habit of leaving her diary in his room. She also knows the reason why he doesn't want to let anyone knows about them. Knowing how Hikaru, Rinko and Amane would act if they ever finds out. Asakura Sakuya and Kaze are trustworthy but they will tell if persuaded by Hikaru and Rinko. Those two girls happen to be very good at that. She chuckle, remembering all of her good friends, all of them are all different but very similar to each other.

"I don't think I need to explain why right?"

"Yes, I promise you not to tell anyone or even write it in my diary. But you do know that they will find out sooner or later."

She said, warning him gently.

"I know but I'll keep it from them as long as I can. At least now I have a secret to keep from my sister."

"So I'm just a secret for you now?"

She pouts. Hakuro wrap his arms around her.

"You know what I mean."

He assured her. She pushes him gently and looks at him in the eyes.

"I know; I'm just trying to pretend that I am the super-sensitive new girlfriend."

He pinches her cheek.

"You're such a joker Haru-chan."

They shared a quiet laugh together.

"I think I better get in now, before Hiro gets back or he'll get suspicious."

Hakuro chuckled. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked towards her apartment gate, she waved at him before disappearing into the apartment. Hakuro thought back on what just happened as he started to walk back home. It's going to take some time but he enjoys taking the long walk home. He turns on his iPod, stuffed the earphones in his ears and continues walking.

* * *

Review…flames are very much welcome…suggestions and ideas are also welcome….

* * *

**Author's footnote:- **

Initially I wanted to make chapter 13 and 14 in one chapter...but I think it's better to separate them as they're two different situations which involve the twins, in terms of their personal lives. What do you guys think about Haruko's confession? It was based on my (somewhat) past experience actually... pretty lame I know.

Till then, loads of love,

Izy

1st June 2010

Tuesday, 1.10 AM

Malaysia


	14. Hikaru's confrontation

**A short introduction: -**

This story takes place 15 years after Eriol's death. Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi is married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. Sakura married Syaoran and they also have two kids, Li Syaofeng / Kaze, Li Syaoyu / Amane. Chiharu married Yamazaki and had a daughter, Miki, who is twelve. She's studying in Tomoeda's primary school, a cheerleader captain, very driven and very busy for a 12 year old, but not really close with the twin. Naoko is still single and is a successful fiction writer and novelist. Rika married Terada-sensei and they have two kids, Erika is 14 and Yuuta is 11. Erika and Yuuta both study in a boarding school, reason behind why they're not really close with the twin. Touya and Yukito are living in Hokkaido and no they have no such thing as what people call as an 'intimate' relation. They're just very, very, good friends (yes, I am in denial, because I want to have Touya for myself). Kero lives with Sakura in Hong Kong and has become somewhat of an advisor for the Li clan. Nakuru / Ruby Moon and Suppi / Spinel Sun remained in London, guarding Eriol's properties and did keep in touch with Tomoyo (not very often). I think that's about the entire introduction of the story.

**Note 1:**

This is actually a sequel to my previous story titled Tomoyo's Secret... so if anyone reading this have problem understanding what's going on in this story ... I suggest that you read Tomoyo's Secret and be warn that it was written when I was 13 ...expect the worse in terms of my writings...because personally when I read it again...I, myself was confused and horrified reading it... nonetheless, the idea was there ...you just have to brace yourself with the bad grammars and sentence structures and...many glaring errors...do R&R...flames are welcome...:D

**Note 2:**

My writing style is more in conversation form. So in order for you to understand the story, understand what the characters are talking about.

**Disclaimer:-**

No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own my own original character that I fabricated from my own brain. I know you all out there know who(s) I am talking about. Even though it is a really good thought that I actually own CLAMP, those ladies are seriously geniuses for creating these amazing characters (drool worthy, e.g. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kamui (X), and etc). Enough of me ranting now go and read my humble piece of fanfic.

* * *

Yukishiro high,

Hikaru was walking around the school. She had accompanied Amane to meet up with Chihiro at the school and now she's left by herself. 'It's so boring being the middle person for those two lovebirds.' she whines as she wanders around the school and proceeded towards the music room. She had brought her violin with her. She climbed up the stairs of the three-story building (the music room is on the first floor, the entire floor is the music room). She slide the music room's door open. She put her violin down on a table. Suddenly she felt pair of big arms wrapped around her waist. She turns around to find Azusa Takeru, with a crooked smile on his face, staring at her.

"Well hello Hiiragizawa Hikaru."

"What do you want Azusa?"

She said, sternly as she tries to break herself free from his arms. He tightens his embrace and tries to kiss her cheek. Before he manages to do that Hikaru bang her head on his, he let out a loud painful cry. His nose is bleeding now. Hikaru pushes him away as his grips on her had loosened.

"Did I hurt you?

She asked, sarcastically. Azusa took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his now red and bruised nose. Hikaru straighten her shirt and stares at him, furious and irritated. Azusa let out a small laugh.

"Your head is as tough as steel."

"Not as tough as my knuckles."

She said, mockingly.

"Why are you here?"

She asked, looking at him questioningly.

"…oh wait, why do I even bother to ask? You're here for the intensive summer class."

She smirked at him.

"Why can't you be nice to me?"

He asked as he adjusted and straighten out his uniform. Hikaru snorted.

"Why can't I be nice to you?"

She stared at him, disbelieving what he had said.

"Let's see, you're the boyfriend to Yamato Shizuka, who is my mortal enemy. I still don't know why she hates me. You made a bet with her, with me as the grand prize. You joined every club that I am in and stalked me. And you always made fun of Rinko-chan."

She folded her arms.

"…and you expect me to be nice to you?"

Her sapphire eyes were staring at him intensely. If looks can kill, this is the kind that will kill.

"Well I was just saying out the truth. Takenouchi Rinko is fat. She's not fit to even be in the team."

He said, arrogantly. Hikaru raises an eyebrow.

"…and you are? She's a thousand times better player than you will ever be. She's my best friend and I will not tolerate it when other people insult her."

She warned him. He throws his handkerchief onto the floor.

"I heard you went out with someone."

He said.

"…and it's none of your business."

She added.

"How come you never wanted to go out with me?"

Hikaru stares at him, thinking how unbelievably dumb this boy can get.

"You do realize that I despise you with a passion."

She said, in a matter-of-factly tone. He made his way to get nearer to her.

"If you get any closer, I promise you that I'll hurt you more than just the nose."

She warned him and still staring at him with her piercing eyes. Azusa stopped his pace and stares at her. Footsteps are heard just outside the classroom. A girl with perfectly permed blonde hair appears from the hallway.

"Shizuka?"

Azusa said. The girl stares at him, annoyed. Then she glances at Hikaru who still had her arms folded staring back at her. She was rolling her eyes at the very sight of Shizuka. Shizuka saunter to Hikaru, she raise a hand and tries to slap her. Hikaru grab Shizuka's wrist which was just inches away from her tan cheek. Their eyes meet; sapphire and black onyx. Hikaru pushes Shizuka away. Azusa caught her before she falls down on the parquet floor.

"How dare you raise your hand to me?"

Hikaru said in between her teeth. Shizuka got up onto her feet and pushed Azusa away.

"How dare you steal my boyfriend?"

She said, half screaming. Hikaru rolls her eyes again and groan, disgustedly.

"You can keep him. How delusional can you get? It's a known fact in school that I don't like him."

She said, letting out a disgusted sight.

"I know you wanted to take him away from me! You were just pretending to everyone that you don't like him!"

The curly haired girl screamed. She was ready to claw Hikaru. When she tried to attack Hikaru, she simply punches her on her abdomen. Shizuka cried painfully as her body hits the floor.

"When I fight, I fight. Not claw or pull each other's hair. I don't do the whole cat fight."

Hikaru said, calmly.

"You and your whole family are going to be in trouble when I tell my parents what you have done to me!"

Shizuka said, threatening Hikaru.

"I am so scared."

She said, being very sarcastic.

"You better be! My father is the mayor of Tomoeda! He'll do what I say if I want him to!"

Shizuka cried.

"You mean that perverted old man? He's just another guy who happens to be very interested with my mother."

Hikaru said in-a-matter-of-factly tone.

"Your mother was the one who tempted all these men, the principal, and even my father. God knows where you actually come from since we all know that your mother is a whore!"

A smirk crept on the petite girl's mouth, feeling rather satisfied with what she had said. Hikaru leans her body closer to Shizuka. She raises her hand up high and slapped Shizuka the face, leaving the girl's tanned cheek bright red. She let out a loud painful cry.

"I have had enough of you. Why are you doing this to me? I don't even know you. Why are you being such a bitch in my life? You can say anything about me but leave my mother out of it."

Her voice was threatening.

"Why? You have always excelled in everything, sports, academic, boys and even my father can't stop talking about you mother and her fabulous twins. Urgh!"

She said. Hikaru stared at her and frowned.

"You are absolutely mental! Are you telling me that you're jealous of me, and that is why you've been so mean to me?"

Azusa looked at his girlfriend. Shizuka bit her lip as she had uttered out things that she never wanted anyone to know, especially Hikaru.

"Is that true Shizuka? That's very pathetic of you."

Azusa said, disgusted. Shizuka looked at him with an indescribable expression. She then turns to Hikaru.

"This is all, your fault! Even my boyfriend thinks that I'm pathetic!"

She screamed.

"How and why is it my fault? For a minute there, I actually pitied you but now you're just acting like a spoiled princess."

Hikaru said, angrily.

"So what if I'm a spoiled princess? At least I am not a child of a whore!"

What Shizuka had said turned Hikaru's face red. It had really enraged her. She kicked Shizuka who was still struggling to get up (and she fell down again). She gasped painfully and holding her stomach.

"I don't care if you insult me but don't you ever insult my okasan!"

Shizuka was lying on the floor; she was shivering and was afraid of what Hikaru might do if she says another word. Azusa was looking at the whole scene in amazement. Hikaru had lost her composure for a moment there. If she could punch Shizuka, it's not possible that she can hurt him even much more than that. He didn't even bother to help his girlfriend; he was still staring at Hikaru. She looked back at him and she picks up her violin.

"You two had just ruined my mood to produce good music."

She said as she walked out of the room, leaving Azusa (still staring at her) and Shizuka. She walks down the stairs towards the school gate. Hikaru turn around to look at the school building. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Karu-chan?"

She heard someone called her name. She looked up and saw Kaze, walking from the opposite direction, coming towards her.

"Kaze-kun, what are you doing here?"

She asked, walking towards him.

"I am here to pick up my sister."

He saw Hikaru's flustered face and her knuckles were slightly bruised.

"What happened, Karu-chan?"

He asked, sounding very concern. Hikaru shook her head.

"Nande monai."

She said.

"Were you in a fight?"

He asked, she was looking elsewhere except him.

"Okay, let me guess…you were in a fight with Yamato Shizuka or Azusa Takeru and they got aggressive?"

Hikaru snorted. She stares at Kaze. His emerald green seems to be able to see through her.

"…it's more like I got aggressive."

Kaze smiled. He took out a small yellow paper with red ink Chinese characters written on it. He took Hikaru's hand and put the paper on her red and bruised knuckle. He chanted some Chinese words and the paper glowed. Then he took it off from her knuckle. It was pale and looking normal, it is no longer bruised, it's healed. Hikaru blinks, staring at her hand. Then she looks at Kaze.

"How'd you do that?"

She asked, feeling very amaze and confuse. Kaze folded the paper and tuck it back into his jeans' pocket.

"…I used my powers to heal you."

He mumbled. Hikaru was still staring at him, puzzled.

"I thought you knew about my powers? I mean our family's powers."

Hikaru raise an eyebrow. She remembered what her mother had told her before about their possession of magical powers but she still thought that it was just nonsense because she did not see it by herself and now she was just lost for words.

"Oh, I never knew you could use it to heal."

"Well now you know."

"How come I can't do that?"

She asked, her sapphire eyes were round and it was staring at Kaze intensely. He blushes and moved back two paces away.

"Your powers had been sealed by our mothers."

He said.

"Why?"

Kaze shrugs.

"To protect you and Kuro-kun I guess. Mama and papa refused to elaborate on it whenever Amane and I ask them."

He explained.

"Soka ne?"

She sighs.

"So, all these while you and Amane had been pretending to me and Kuro that you don't have powers. That explains a lot of things, like when you cut yourself when you helped me in the kitchen last summer. There was no wound but your blood was everywhere."

Hikaru took his left hand and examine his index finger.

"…and that time when I fell of the tree in the park, it felt as if the wind had caught me before I fall down. Was that your doing?"

She stares into his emerald green eyes, still holding on to his hand. Kaze cleared his throat as a sign of discomfort. Hikaru's blue orbs were intense and refused to set him free until he gives her an answer. He then let out a brief sigh.

"Yes."

Her dark pupil grew larger. Her facial expression was satisfied and amazed and she slowly lets go of Kaze's left hand.

"Wow, so I guess I owe you for that. I could've broken a few bones from that fall."

Hikaru then took both of Kaze's hands and press it on her chest. He could feel his cheeks turn warmer.

"Arigatou na, Kaze-kun."

She said, staring at him gratefully (still amaze). Kaze felt butterflies in his stomach when his look at that lovely face of hers.

"Feng ge! Karu-chan"

A very young girl's voice cried. Kaze pull his hands from Hikaru's and felt his face turn warmers because he knew who had called their names. The both of them turn to their left and saw Amane and Chihiro, walking hand in hand. She let go of Chihiro's hand and ran up to hug Hikaru. Hikaru hug her back.

"I need to go back now; my parents are coming back soon. They'll be furious if I'm not home before they get back."

He hugs Hikaru and shared a fist bump with Kaze. He then hugs Amane tightly before kissing her forehead. He turns around and soon disappears around the corner. Amane look at her brother and Hikaru.

"What were you two doing before I got here?"

She stares at her brother, he was blushing.

"Your brother used his power to heal my wound. Sugoi ne."

Hikaru said, excited. She showed her knuckles to the younger girl.

"Eh, soka? Feng ge, you really did that? It's very rare for you to use your powers. Was Karu-chan's wound that bad?"

He bit his lip. Hikaru shakes her head.

"Iie, it was just a bruise. Kimi wa onichan saikou desu!"

She stares at her brother suspiciously. He turned his face away from her. Amane is an expert when it comes to reading his mind.

"It's getting late, we better head back home. I'll tell Yogi to pick me up at ojisan's place."

Amane took Hikaru's hand her brother's hand, and starts walking with her in between the two of them.

* * *

Review…flames are very much welcome…suggestions and ideas are also welcome….

* * *

**Author's footnote:- **

Why I split chapter 13 and 14 is because I wanted to somewhat emphasise the twins' characteristics... Hikaru is very childish, loud, but honest while Hakuro is mature, can be naive and intellectual (because he always thinks ahead). If you notice along the story, Kaze is something like Syaoran and Syaoyu is almost like Tomoyo except for the fact that she's spunky (not that I'm saying that Tomoyo's not but you get what I mean).

Some people actually emailed me (years ago actually) asking me how I came up with their names. Well initially the twins' names were the hardest to pick as I recalled. It goes from Takeshi, Takeru, Tomoko, Tomoya, Tomoki, etc. Then I came up with Hikaru because I remembered a friend of mine who was engaged to a Japanese guy and his name was Hikaru (also because I love Utada Hikaru). I wanted to name the twins as Hikaru and Hikari...but decided against it because if I shorten Hikari, it becomes Kari and that will remind me of curry. Plus, Hikaru and Hikari share the same kanji letter in Japanese, so it will eventually get confusing (for me it will). To be honest, I love the name Tomoko and Tomoya (even wrote the story with Kuro's name as Tomoya at first) but the girl's name doesn't seem to suit the girl character. Hikaru sounds perfectly sassy enough for me. Hakuro is a name I came up myself, not sure if the word even exist. I know Kuro means black, and that's about it but Hakuro sounds pretty cool, right?

As for Syaoyu (Amane) and Syaofeng (Kaze), I always love Syaoran's name and the meaning. I named them to complement his name actually and thank god for Chinese and Japanese language relations. Syaoran = Little wolf, Syaofeng = Little wind, and Syaoyu (read like 'yi') = Little rain. I'm very elemental, as in I love all these earthy elements (think captain planet...hahaha). Initially I named Kaze as Syaolong = Little dragon and his Japanese name would be Ryu. I know it would sound cooler but I don't like to pronounce Ryu. Kaze sounded better for me (because I have this habit of reading what I wrote out loud after I wrote something or thought of something before I write it down). Amane's name came from an old Japanese drama With Love (starring Takenouchi Yutaka).

Personally I like the names I gave them because one way or another it seems to fit their characters well. For Instant, Sakuya sounded strong and manly, Rinko sounded friendly and jovial, Chihiro sounded cute and dashing, Haruko sounded very feminine and shy. Of course the real meaning behind the names is different but this is in terms of how it sounds and I really liked it. :D

And oh...my promise is I will try to update at least once a week...or two ... :D

Till then, loads of love,

Izy

4th June 2010

Friday, 8.46 PM

Malaysia


	15. The farewell

**A short introduction: -**

This story takes place 15 years after Eriol's death. Tomoyo is a very successful fashion designer. Sonomi is married to Fujitaka 10 years before this story takes place. Tomoyo has two kids, a twin, Hiiragizawa Hikaru and Hiiragizawa Hakuro. Yes, as you guess it, they're Eriol's. Sakura married Syaoran and they also have two kids, Li Syaofeng / Kaze, Li Syaoyu / Amane. Chiharu married Yamazaki and had a daughter, Miki, who is twelve. She's studying in Tomoeda's primary school, a cheerleader captain, very driven and very busy for a 12 year old, but not really close with the twin. Naoko is still single and is a successful fiction writer and novelist. Rika married Terada-sensei and they have two kids, Erika is 14 and Yuuta is 11. Erika and Yuuta both study in a boarding school, reason behind why they're not really close with the twin. Touya and Yukito are living in Hokkaido and no they have no such thing as what people call as an 'intimate' relation. They're just very, very, good friends (yes, I am in denial, because I want to have Touya for myself). Kero lives with Sakura in Hong Kong and has become somewhat of an advisor for the Li clan. Nakuru / Ruby Moon and Suppi / Spinel Sun remained in London, guarding Eriol's properties and did keep in touch with Tomoyo (not very often). I think that's about the entire introduction of the story.

**Note 1:**

This is actually a sequel to my previous story titled Tomoyo's Secret... so if anyone reading this have problem understanding what's going on in this story ... I suggest that you read Tomoyo's Secret and be warn that it was written when I was 13 ...expect the worse in terms of my writings...because personally when I read it again...I, myself was confused and horrified reading it... nonetheless, the idea was there ...you just have to brace yourself with the bad grammars and sentence structures and...many glaring errors...do R&R...flames are welcome...:D

**Note 2:**

My writing style is more in conversation form. So in order for you to understand the story, understand what the characters are talking about.

**Disclaimer:-**

No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura but I do own my own original character that I fabricated from my own brain. I know you all out there know who(s) I am talking about. Even though it is a really good thought that I actually own CLAMP, those ladies are seriously geniuses for creating these amazing characters (drool worthy, e.g. Hiiragizawa Eriol, Kamui (X), and etc). Enough of me ranting now go and read my humble piece of fanfic.

* * *

A week later,

At an alfresco cafe in downtown Tomoeda, the twins and the whole gang are having a small farewell party for Hikaru and Hakuro as they will be leaving for London the next morning.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much."

Rinko gave both Hikaru and Hakuro a bear hug. Amane rest her head on Chihiro's shoulder as she looks at the twins, her eyes glisten as she tries to hold her tears. Kaze can't help but feel sad too. This summer had past exceptionally fast because he was used to spending time with the twins every summer. In fact it has always been what he look forward to every year. Asakura did what Rinko had did to the twins, leaving them gasping for air.

"Oops, sorry, guess I don't really know my strength."

He apologized as they let them go.

"We know how strong you are Asakura-sempai."

Hikaru said and everyone laugh, including Asakura himself. Haruko who was sitting beside Hakuro, startled as she felt someone touch her hand which was on her lap. She saw Hakuro's pale hand upon her slightly tanned hand. She looks at him and into those beautiful amethyst eyes of his, only to turn away when she felt herself blush.

"Haru-chan, are you alright? You look flustered."

Amane place the back of her hand on Haruko's forehead. Haruko shook her head.

"Iie, maybe the food was a bit too spicy for me."

She pointed at the half empty plate in front of her. Hakuro chuckled at her excuse. Hikaru and Amane eye the both of them suspiciously.

"Kuro, why are you laughing?"

Hikaru stares at her twin, her eyes wary. Hakuro ignored her by starting a conversation with Asakura.

"Something smells fishy."

Amane said. Hikaru agreed with her by nodding her head. Haruko munch down her food to avoid the two girls' wary eyes.

"Now that you guys mentioned it, Haru-chan has been acting rather suspicious lately. I've caught her sneaking out so many times this past week and she refused to tell me where she went."

Chihiro look at Haruko mischievously. She reciprocates with a sharp stare at him.

"You've never been bothered where I go, so why now?"

She asked, still keeping eye contact with her cousin. Chihiro put his arm around Haruko's shoulder.

"...because I care about you..."

Haruko rolled her eyes and continues eating her food.

"You know, I think I've seen less of Kuro around this week too; Coincidence? I don't think so!"

Hikaru added, shooting an accusing look to Hakuro. He replied her with a nonchalant look, and it had fit the purpose of mocking her as she seems to be irritated.

"He was with me. We went book hunting and I dragged him all over Tokyo."

Kaze said, defending Hakuro. Hikaru and Amane gave him a questioning look. He just smiled at them. The two girls feel even more irritated of his reaction.

"Something is really going on and we are so going to find out whatever it is."

"No one is going to stop you two, so be my guest."

Hakuro replied, smirking at the two girls. He felt a certain sense of satisfaction seeing their reactions. Hikaru and Amane both pouted. Amane whines at Chihiro while Hikaru whines at Kaze. Rinko giggle at them all.

"This is what I am really going to miss."

She said and Asakura patted her head gently.

Terminal 1, Narita Airport,

Tomoyo and the twins had just checked-in their luggage. Yogi helped them carry their hand luggage. Sonomi, Fujitaka, Sakura, Syaoran and their two kids were there to see them off.

"You two better be good and listen to your mother."

Sonomi said as she hugs both of her grandchildren. Fujitaka and the Lis' did the same. Amane pulls both Hikaru and Hakuro to the side and let the adults have their small talk.

"I bet you two must be nervous. I mean you're about to go to your father's house and learn all sorts of things about him."

The petite girl said as she looks at them with those big green eyes of hers.

"Nervous? Of course not, I am absolutely excited actually."

Hikaru jumped enthusiastically. Hakuro sigh.

"Daijoubu, Kuro-kun?"

Amane asked.

"I don't know whether I can keep up with that..."

He pointed at Hikaru.

"...for more than a minute in that small cabin. I might get claustrophobic and go crazy."

Hikaru rolled her eyes and stick her tongue out to her brother. Amane and Kaze laugh as they watch the twins mock one another.

"Oh, puh-leez, you've been keeping up with me since we were in okasan's womb. Don't go crazy on my account."

She rolled her eyes again.

"You can't go crazy now that you have a gir...ouch!"

Hakuro step on Kaze's foot before he could finish his sentence. Amane and Hikaru gasped.

"What was that? Girlfriend? Kuro! How could you do this to us, to me?"

Hikaru pulls Hakuro's shirt, crumpling it.

"...and me too!"

Amane cried to him as well, holding his hand. Hakuro glared at Kaze and he gave him an apologetic look.

"You two can let go now, we're in a public area and I refused to be humiliated like this."

Hakuro said as he pushed Hikaru and Amane away from him, straightening his shirt.

"Feng ge, you've known about this and you didn't tell us?"

Kaze looked away from his sister and Hikaru, trying to escape their terrifying glares.

"You've been covering for him, haven't you?"

Hikaru's blue eyes were intense and locked on Kaze's face. He felt so helpless whenever she looks at him like that. He reluctantly nodded and apologizes to Hakuro as he heard Hakuro's irritated mumbling beside him. Hakuro sigh.

"Yes I have a girlfriend. Happy?"

He exclaimed and folded his arms on his chest. Hikaru and Amane both clapped their hands together.

"I knew it!"

"Sugoi, we managed to make Kuro say it himself!"

"Who is it? Is it Haru-chan?"

He kept quiet, refusing to say anything. The two girls turn to face Kaze and he immediately look away. The girls were obviously annoyed. Before they could interrogate the two boys any further, their parents called them over as it was already time for the twins to go. The twins hugged their grandparents, aunt and uncle. Amane pulled the twins in a tight embrace. Kaze, who was shy, stood there and smile. Hakuro pull him aside.

"You know, you'll only get to see us for summer next year."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"You've helped me alot and I should be helping you too."

Kaze looked at Hakuro, confused.

"...with Karu..."

He blushed as Hakuro mention Hikaru's name.

"Look, you know how she is. Just be frank, be yourself, she'd like that."

Kaze never thought that Hakuro would see through him as he had never told anyone about his feelings towards Hikaru.

"Here she comes. Good luck."

Hikaru walked up to them.

"Kuro, it's already time for boarding."

Hakuro gave Kaze a slight smile as he makes his way to his mother.

"So this is goodbye, see you next summer I guess?"

Hikaru smiled at the emerald eyed boy. Kaze took a deep breath before pulling her into a tight embrace. The girl was shocked.

"Hmm, this is an improvement Kaze-kun."

He kept quiet and kisses her cheek. Hikaru blinked as she was extremely shocked from the boy's action.

"Take care, Karu-chan."

He whispered before letting her go. Hikaru was left speechless; it was very un-Kaze to be doing what he just did. She looked at him, eyes wide, still feeling shock.

"Karu, it's time."

Tomoyo called. Hikaru got out of her daze when she heard her mother's voice. Kaze smile at her as he took her wrist and walk over to the others.

"Can't wait for next summer!"

Amane cried.

"Maybe next time the twins can come over to Hong Kong."

Sakura suggested.

"We'll look forward to that."

Tomoyo and the twins wave their hands as they went into the gate. Hikaru stares at Kaze as she walks away. He reciprocated her stare with a warm smile which made her blush instantly.

* * *

Review…flames are very much welcome…suggestions and ideas are also welcome….

* * *

**Author's footnote:- **

Hello people... sorry for the delay...been busy doing what nots... just settled for all the preparation for my convocation... been job hunting too...so yeah...

Till then, loads of love,

Izy

19th June 2010

Saturday, 5.11 PM

Malaysia


End file.
